


You Are Never Alone

by Just_1_Man_Writing_A_Story_For_You



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Complete, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Pokephilia, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9187298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_1_Man_Writing_A_Story_For_You/pseuds/Just_1_Man_Writing_A_Story_For_You
Summary: Wild Pokémon are interesting because they are unpredictable. Some of them will listen to others while others prefer to act on their own. At the end of the day, survival and avoiding capture is more important than anything to them. After a newly evolved Ninetales makes a decision to protect her family and home by potentially drawing trainers away from them, she soon finds out that the world is a lonely place. A rookie trainer will do his best to show her that is not the case after saving her. Consensual male OC x Ninetales





	1. Enter Ninetales & Alex

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers! Just_1_Man_Writing_A_Story_For_You here with my first ever "E" story. I've decided to put this idea I had on paper and thus "You Are Never Alone" was born. A big thanks to you -the reader- for finding this story among the pile of Pokémon stories on here in advance.
> 
> I'm always open to feedback. However, I completely understand if you just want to sit back & read the story. Without further ado, let's get to it. Have a good day :)
> 
> -Just_1_Man
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon but I do own my OCs.

Chapter 1- Enter Ninetales & Alex

A surprisingly warm mid-December sun was lighting up the forest located between Lavender Town and Saffron City. It was an optional path to take along Route 8 since it was filled with some Pokémon. Some trainers preferred to take the long road around to avoid any confrontation, but a lot of trainers preferred confrontation. One fairly common Pokémon that roamed the forest was Vulpix.

No doubt that there were a lot of them and they all were shy when it came to trainers. The thought of being caught made them avoid contact with humans. It was a mix of them potentially being mean and just losing their freedom. Sometimes they were captured and returned to the woods with their trainer by their side looking happier than before. Maybe they thought there was something to be gained by being caught.

One Vulpix was more curious than her siblings and ventured out into the more open part of the forest once she felt comfortable with her skills. She didn't make it too far down the beaten forest path before a Cubone appeared in front of her. Both just stared awkwardly at each other until a man's voice broke the silence.

"Use Bone Club!" The fire type was no stranger to battling so she felt comfortable dodging the super-effective move and launched an Ember; Cubone fell to the ground after the only hit. She started to walk away until a blue Pokémon appeared in her peripheral vision.

"Poliwhril, Water Gun!" The evolved aquatic Pokémon sent a powerful blast of water towards the fox. Dodging was out of the question since it was coming too fast and she took the hard hit. "Go Great Ball!" Salt was added to the proverbial wound as the ball quickly swallowed her. She kept punching at the seal from inside then finally broke it before it locked for good. Her opponent took notice. "I can't risk attacking you again with a Water Gun" he mumbled under his breath "So use Doubleslap!" She continued to take a beating from Poliwhril once its hands started flying in all different directions. One hit too many sent the fox into a tree; it was the perfect time to run away since she was closer to the dense forest. While running, she heard a loud and frustrated moan but stopped to observe the trainer from behind a bush. "Well I guess it wasn't meant to be. Great job Poliwhril! Now let's get you some food." She took that as a sign that there were kind trainers out there.

Days passed by with her battling trained Pokémon further away from the dense part of the forest. She was unsure if she wanted to be caught going into every battle but that changed once she saw that dozens of trainers verbally abused their own partners if they missed an attack; she soon decided that she would do whatever it took to remain free.

She still wanted to test her skills against trainers but would have to be cautious knowing any battle could be her last as a free Pokémon. It was going well over the next few days until she barely escaped against a Rhydon. By this point, she had battled enough to learn more advanced moves. Despite the powerful moves, she still lacked the pure power of an evolved form. Risky as it was, she left the forest for good in the evening in search of a Fire Stone knowing there were none nearby.

Night came after a few hours of searching under rocks for the one stone that would make her stronger. A large purple sign was the signal that she was approaching a dense human area; Lavender Town 1.5 miles it read. She moved on knowing that her time as a free Pokémon could potentially be dwindling. She thought maybe the stone was in town and she could find it without being caught. Sensing danger, she made a dash for a hollowed tree trunk and she was right as a trainer came sprinting through the area.

"Ghoooooost! Get away from meeee" he screamed at the top of his lungs. His backpack was being ripped off him while he ran faster out of fear. It started to open on its own as the trainer left it floating in the air. Various items were dropped from the bag as a Haunter made itself visible, unaware that the six-tailed fox came out from the hiding place wanting to ask for an explanation of its antics in the forest.

Haunter offered the items on the ground to help a fellow free Pokémon in exchange for not ratting him out to its buddies; the ghost Pokémon of the Lavender Town tower had been working on being friendlier to trainers both in and around the town. Nothing looked of value between the antidotes, paralyze heals, and berries that could be found back home until a Fire Stone began glowing on the ground.

Compared to that first day of leaving the forest, it was starting to get drastically colder. She thought about going home to the warmth of her den, but she had always believed that a Pokémon that left the forest and not caught was a danger to others still living there. On her way back she would probably have to fight any camping trainers and she would flee to her home by instinct. Rumors of a powerful Vulpix roaming around Route 8 would attract numerous unworthy trainers to her home so she thought it was best to protect her home by not returning so everyone else could live as peacefully as possible. Any trainer that did manage to catch her would probably just use a Fire Stone anyway. Why not evolve on her own terms?

Her paw reached out to grasp her only chance to make her stronger.

* * *

The busiest times of the year in Kanto are the yearly Indigo Plateau Championships and Christmas. Vermillion City was always busy with ships bringing foreign goods into the country in addition to packages from Cinnabar Island. However, Christmas was only a few days away and Alex was reflecting on how he got to this point in his life.

The 21-year-old Alex liked Pokémon as long as he could remember, but was unsure if the whole trainer lifestyle was right for him or care for them in the long term. He was justifiably upset that his parents left overseas to work when he finished his standard education at 18 so his grandparents took him into their Lavender Town home. There was an understanding between everyone that his parents would come back a week before the Indigo League summer championships to visit. The first year they came back, both brought back numerous and different Pokémon for Alex to play with. From that moment on, he realized that being a trainer was right for him.

When he was a week away from his 21st birthday in early August, his parents could not make it back for the summer due to unforeseen circumstances. Alex expressed his frustration about the situation and how he thought he was now ready to set out on a journey until his grandmother stepped in. She handed him five Poké balls, 2,000 Poké or 2,000P as it was on paper, a backpack full of essentials, a tent, plus her own Nidorina since it obeyed Alex. The rules were laid out by both caretakers: one week to catch a Pokémon while only using what was given to him. He knew it was time to see if he was worthy of catching a Pokémon let alone owning a Pokémon for a long journey. Alex departed south to Fuchsia City after he double checked his things since it had shallow ponds and grassy fields along the way.

Day one was one to forget for the trainer in training. So many Pidgey flew away at the sight of him and a group of Oddish forced him to flee when Stun Spore rendered his grandma's Nidorina paralyzed before he got a chance to throw a ball. He tried to catch a Goldeen, only to miss it and be knocked down to four balls. Alex figured a water type was not the way to go since he didn't have a fishing rod. Luckily for him, he knew how to take care of his partner as well as pitch the tent he was given.

Day two was met with more travelling; this time it was through the infamous Route 13 maze. Trainers challenged him to battles which meant Nidorina got a nice workout after not seeing any battling action in weeks. Unfortunately for Alex, all the battles left his partner too tired to fight wild Pokémon.

Day three was a little more successful with him almost capturing a Venonat; the bug had broken out of the ball then fired a Confusion attack at them both for good measure while escaping.

Day four came up fast while a Fearow outside the Fuchsia City gate had stayed to fight but it too broke free of the ball. Upon entering the city, both travelers made their way to the Fuchsia City Pokémon Center where they rested up. It was nearly noon on the fourth day and Alex soon realized that he had to leave Fuchsia City by evening to arrive home on time with a new partner. Add in the fact that he'd have to take no breaks on his normal schedule or wake up earlier to take breaks, and it was going to be a close call.

"What do I do Nidorina? Am I really not cut out to make it?" the young trainer asked to his only team member on the way out of the center. The quadruped just tilted its head before barking happily. "Well at least you have some confidence in me."

A poster in town caught his attention with a picture of a man carrying a bug catching net plus a green looking ball. He thought it might as well be worth the time since he was running out of Poké Balls but had all his 2,000P allowance. A large building with high fences loomed in front of him after he followed the directions on the poster and an elderly man stood at the entrance.

"Welcome to the Safari Zone young man! All you can catch with 30 balls for just 500P!" Alex knew this was his best chance since there were Pokémon everywhere and he knew they weren't going to hop the fence.

"Okay then, let's do this."

"Perfect! Keep your Pokémon in its ball or give it to me; no battling in the Safari Zone. We also use Safari Balls here so no need to supply your own." The man pulled out two more bags from his pockets. "Bait in this bag, rocks in this other bag. Use them wisely when trying to catch Pokémon."

"I'll keep her in the ball. Return Nidorina." With the tools to success in hand, he was led to the back door that led to the vast grasslands.

"Good luck young man!" Nobody else was in the immediate area so he decided to look for a place to hide. The thought of an easy capture set in once the bell went off.

Alex sprinted into the tall grass to observe the various types of Pokémon at his fingertips. One Rhyhorn made its way near Alex's hiding spot and he surprised it by chucking a Safari Ball at it.

One shake.

Two shakes.

Three shakes.

Light emerged from the ball with the Rhyhorn looking at Alex dumbfounded. A frustrated Alex tossed another ball at it only to get the same result. When he looked down to get some bait the Rhyhorn casually went back to its pack. Alex thought it was best not to go after it since there were other Pokémon around.

Heat from the August sun beat down on the hopeful trainer as it crossed into the afternoon. Heat exhaustion got to him as he waited for a rare Scyther to get closer to his new hiding spot. One swig of water was not enough to keep him well because as Alex went to throw yet another ball, he collapsed on top of a rock from dehydration. It was only five minutes until he felt a warm tongue licking his face. He awoke to a small purple creature happily licking him.

"Pppthh aww man… that's kind of nasty" Alex shouted in surprise at the sudden friend he made; it just stared at him blankly. "You're a male Nidoran aren't you? I'm surprised you got so close on your own." It surprised him even more when it rubbed up against his leg. "I'll take that as a sign you want to tag along. Let's go!" No effort was needed to capture Alex's first Pokémon as he casually tossed the Safari Ball at it. The rest of the expedition yielded no further captures and ended when Alex was all out of Safari Balls. It was evening for the weary newbie after he got his belongings back from the elderly man.

One more stop in the Pokémon Center assured him that the trip back would be a little easier with two healthy party members. Walking on Route 14 felt longer once Alex started to ponder why the newly caught Nidoran acted the way it did. Surely, he thought it had some reason to act all friendly like that. With the little daylight that was left, Alex took a quick bath in the water just off the main path. Pitching the tent was a little harder despite the use of a flashlight.

"Maybe I should've done this first" he wondered out loud. "I think I can handle this whole trainer thing. Still not sure if I'll be able to win any battles though."

His hand grabbed the two Poké balls of his companions and let them out as he organized his things so he could efficiently pack up the next morning. Nidoran wasted no time curling up next to Nidorina after they fully materialized.

"Yup… I hoped it was a lie but sadly it's not" he said with great disappointment. Nidorina was called back to the frustration of the newly captured Nidoran. "Sorry Nidoran, but she can't stay with me for much longer because she belongs to my grandma."

Double Kick was used the instant Alex was done with the heartbreaking sentence. He quickly called Nidorina back out to explain the situation as Nidoran's feet dug into his back. The scent of Nidorina got the Nidoran to come over in the first place and Alex felt like he cheated his way through his grandparent's trial. He couldn't understand the conversation but Nidorina offering a kiss on its cheek made Alex feel easy. Nidorina then trotted over and sat down in front of Alex with a grin on her face.

"You told him that I'm a good person…right?" She shrugged. "Well whatever you said, it worked. Thanks. Now both of you need to get back in the ball for the night. I'll call you out when we get back home."

Morning of day five came what seemed to be too soon for the trainer and he made a considerable effort to sprint or jog the rest of the way home to make sure he would get back in time. He seemed to underestimate how long it took and ended up being spent after about an hour of stop-and-go sprinting plus two hours of jogging with his equipment. Nobody asked him to battle on the way back which allowed for a faster trip home in his mind although his body said otherwise. He slowed his pace and was forced to set up camp just on the edge of Route 12 knowing than home was just around the corner. On the sixth day of the miniature quest, Alex jogged a steady pace back to Lavender Town until he finally returned through the front door of his home with his grandparents casually eating at the kitchen table.

"I'm back a day early with this" he joyfully exclaimed as he placed the Safari Ball on the table. Nidoran was quickly let out as proof he completed the task. "You said I had to catch one and I did! Now what?" He prayed that they didn't ask how he caught it. Both relatives looked at Nidoran then at each other with smiles on their faces.

"You have what it takes to be a trainer Alex. If anyone can last a week on the road with minimal supplies, then you have what it takes to get started. That's how we've done it in our family at least. We think you should train just a little more here before you become a registered trainer. We'll tell your parents that you're on the path to being a trainer. However, it's up to you to do the paperwork and whatnot." After he got the approval, he realized there was a lot he didn't consider. For the next few days, he furiously looked for a job so that he could start saving up money for essential items like potions or food before registering.

When Alex had turned 21 just one week later, he saw in the classifieds that there was help needed at the Vermillion docks with unloading shipments in addition to fending off the occasional Pokémon that ventured onto the docks. Having no other job prospects, little money to sustain the trainer life, and no reliable gear for a long journey, Alex decided that this job could help him out in obtaining money and maybe some battle experience.

He finally got the job after playing phone tag with a shipyard supervisor over the course of two days. Mentioning that he owned Pokémon probably secured the job since most workers don't really have Pokémon to help them shoo off wild Pokémon or undisciplined Pokémon owned by families. He set off the next day on a bus to Vermillion with smiling grandparents waving him off.

No time was wasted looking for his new building once Alex stepped off the bus since the station was located by the docks. Offices for the managers and supervisors lined the main entryway and he stopped into Emily's office.

"Hey, I'm Alex...that new guy you wanted. We talked on the phone." The tall blonde woman stood up from her desk to greet him.

"Ah yes…Alex. Welcome! Here in Vermilion City you have a chance to earn some good money here since you own some Pokémon and you're the youngest worker here. You'll mostly be working on keeping the docks clear either by shooing off Pokémon or moving shipments around. There may be times where you help unload items as well or use a forklift on the docks." Emily stared at him for a second as if she was a little surprised in some way. "It's rare that we have younger people working government jobs because they're all out in the world trying to win badges." Alex took a minute to mentally digest his duties.

"That sounds fine with me. Just two things though: I need to find a place to live and I was thinking about becoming a full-time trainer down the road" he said firmly. Emily nodded her head in thought.

"Well we do have company apartments for workers within walking distance as an incentive for people to work for the city. They are fully furnished although the appliances and furniture are bland; they are still in good shape. However, rent is modest compared to the upscale ones on the north side of town. Money is taken out of your pay for rent, utilities, and television so you never really have to fork over cash out of pocket unless you want to change any of that. You're on your own for food though." She handed him a brochure with more information about the job and the benefits. "As for the trainer part, we can talk later when the time comes. Now follow me to your area and you'll be trained today. See me after your shift to see if you want an apartment." Alex was given a reflective vest plus a hard hat to keep as his uniform.

Loud beeping from all the machinery was the first sign that they entered the heart of the docks. Workers were bustling about with forklifts or Machokes were loading packages onto cargo ships. Some Pikachus were outside a fence looking in at some huge packages which caught the eye of Alex.

"People here sure love electric types."

"Yes they do" Emily replied with a sigh. "They all want to be like the gym leader here so Pikachus are owned by families to support him. Unfortunately, not everyone is good at keeping track of them. He's flattered, but anyone who challenges him to a battle to gain his respect gets beat in what seems to be record time. Based on what you told me, you shouldn't have a problem with them." They arrived to Alex's job site after dodging numerous workers.

It was an open area with seven docks that seemed to stretch out into the ocean forever while they were being connected to the main perpendicular strip that ran the length of the facility. All 14 spots were occupied by ships of all sizes as workers were sorting cargo of all sizes. The spacing was fairly large but Alex knew that the money would be worth it in the end.

"I'm responsible for keeping this huge area clear. Got it. Alright Sandslash and Nidorino come on out. We have work to do!" Nidoran evolved shortly after they got back to Lavender Town the day his trial ended while he caught a Sandshrew in a warm spot near Rock Tunnel and evolved it before he left. They've had their fair share of battles against average trainers but his team was not in the same category compared to trainers using highly skilled Pokémon. Both looked at their master awaiting orders. "Stick by me today alright? I'll tell you when you have to do something." Sunlight faded as they patrolled the docks for the rest of the afternoon.

Alex was blessed with beginner's luck since he didn't have to shoo off too many Pokémon; the ones he did were fairly docile with only one Magnemite trying to start trouble. Nobody needed his help unloading shipments either. He saw Emily wave over from the main strip to him hours later signaling his shift was over.

"Not bad for a rookie. Since you're on the bottom of the totem pole, you get stuck with the morning shift starting tomorrow." Alex internally groaned; a quick turnaround sounded terrible for his first two days on the job. He still acted confused so he wouldn't be hated immediately.

"What's so bad about that?"

"Well it's the busiest shift of the three. Night shift is 4pm to 11pm and the graveyard shift is midnight to 7am. Morning shifts start at 7 am and get out at 4 pm which is an inconvenience to the workers with families but you're young and single I presume?" An awkward silence came after Emily realized she could've asked that in a different fashion. "Anyway, the other guys around like how you're not so quick to cause explosions from powerful attacks so you started off on the right foot. Before you go, do you need a place?"

"I do. I have nowhere to stay here nor do I think it's worth it to take a bus from here to Lavender twice a day."

A key was handed to him with the number "317" on it in addition to some more information about the apartment. Through the hustle and bustle of the docks, Alex just stared down at his new key with his two partners walking beside him. All the way to his apartment he thought about how trainers don't have apartment complexes to go back to with dark alleys around every corner. Still, he knew he needed the money before he could get started. Tomorrow he would start a new chapter in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't want to read through the story and just skip to the romance portion, it is in chapter 5 as a major scene, a minor one in 6 & a major scene in 7. However, I think the impact is greater if you read everything up to that point. That's just my opinion though; the choice is ultimately yours. Have a good day and I'll see you next chapter :)
> 
> -Just_1_Man


	2. The Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon but I do own my OCs.

Four months had passed since Alex took the job and his work ethic made him one of the most likable people on the docks. His prowess in getting Pokémon off the docks was unmatched to the point that veteran workers had to give him his dues. The only downside was that he wasn't much of a talker and didn't really try to know his other co-workers. With Christmas only a few days away, he had to decide on whether or not he wanted to stay at the docks for another year. Registration for new trainers interested in the Indigo League Championships had to be done by December 31st at 11:59pm, but he didn't want to think about it down to the wire.

Each day at work was an interesting one to say the least. Electric types were easy to clear off since the presence of Sandslash alone made them run along. Wild Pokémon of other types were a little harder to clear without incident while some had to be engaged in a battle to get them to leave. A few stowaway Pokémon in cargo ships surprised him from time to time but other workers took care of those cases after he spotted them. Alex wasn't too quick to get involved in a battle unless it was necessary because any collateral damage to shipments would be taken out of his paycheck. He would usually give a warning before a scrap to avoid any surprises.

Living expenses provided by the company totaled roughly 30% of his net earnings for the month which left him a decent amount for food but more importantly, saving it up for traveling necessities if he decided to go out. Nidorino was not left out of battles as it took on any grass types or Tentacool who went to grab packages that accidentally fell into the sea.

For its hard work, Alex was given a spare Body Slam TM disc to bring out more power in his oldest fighter. Nidorino and Sandslash's combined strength made it so they would hardly lose; he managed to keep a rotation going so they wouldn't get tired on the busier days. He made his way to Emily's office after completing another morning shift after the boss quickly mentioned to meet up with her in passing.

"You wanted to see me?" he asked in a somewhat worried tone.

"As a matter of fact, I did. Take a seat please." Alex shuffled his way over to a comfy padded chair. "As you know, it's currently December 20th which means Christmas is only five days away. Our policy is to stop accepting all shipments on the 24th so that all employees can get a nice break before going back to work on the 26th." She looked down at her papers. "It's also because we're a government agency and there are certain rules to follow. Anyway, one of our longest tenured workers has a scheduling issue and is requesting that you take her night shift on the 21st." Alex wasn't entirely sure he could pull off a morning shift  _and_  a night shift the same day.

"I can do that," he quickly responded. The prospect of all that money made him swallow his pride and forget about how long it would be. Emily was looking at the schedule again to pencil him in.

"Oh, I almost forgot! She said that she found someone to take your shift on the 22nd so you essentially get the 22nd off in addition to Christmas Eve and Christmas Day. Her brother is coming in from Cinnabar Island so that's why she needs a cover."

"That makes a little more sense," Alex said with an understanding look on his face. "Still, why shut down for some time even with the city rules? Who handles shipments that come in when we're all gone?"

"A private company that the chairman selects." Alex's mind shifted to the prospect of having the 22nd off, Christmas Eve, and Christmas Day off.

"When would I actually punch out tomorrow?"

"You would be working 7:00 am to about 11:00 pm. Are you sure you can handle that? Most of our veterans can't go that long in any department."

On one hand, he would have to be sharp for 16 hours in the cold, but on the other hand…money. "Why not? I mean I'm covered for the next day to recover then I'm back at it the 23rd."

Emily started to look back down at the schedule. "Actually, I took you off the 23rd. Before you say anything, I want you to know that everyone appreciates your hard work." Alex titled his head in confusion. "Productivity is much higher than normal since you showed up because we can sort things faster and not have to worry about injuring Pokémon. The citizens appreciate that their Pokémon aren't going home in total embarrassment. Most people see their Pokémon learning new moves or battle strategies. Also, a veteran wanted the hours and you're still the low man on the totem pole. I will see you on the 26th at normal time."

Alex had left the office stunned in disbelief. Nobody had given him that kind of appreciation in his life. Not even his parents when they were around. A trip to the mart was needed to get some dinner for him as well as his Pokémon; they all would get a much bigger meal after hearing the news.

The sun had set behind the clouds after spending 45 minutes shopping for the best celebratory dinner items Alex could find. Walking back to the apartment was always a little unnerving due to the alleys and tonight was no exception. More often than not, there were usually some hostile Pokémon rattling around just waiting to pounce on an unsuspecting person. He always kept his partners out until he reached the apartment after a Raticate nearly delivered a fatal Hyper Fang his first week in the city. The alley next to the mart was usually quiet except for this time where a Ninetales was rummaging through a trash can.

It was unsettling that such a beautiful Pokémon was in a place like this. Who in their right mind would not want a Ninetales? Alex knew city Pokémon weren't favored for an average trainer or household because they were more likely to be undisciplined but a Pokémon like Ninetales should've gotten a home based on natural beauty alone. Alex took one step into the alley and its eyes darted to the dock worker. For a solid minute, they just stood in silence trying to feel each other out while remaining cautious of each other. Nidorino had a low growl going on until he noticed.

"Stop that Nidorino. It hasn't done anything yet." The poison type immediately stopped and sat by his feet awaiting orders. "Let's see if I have something here… ah ha!" The spike in volume made the Ninetales jump a little bit but she slowly took a step closer once he held out his hand. "It's an apple! Not much, but you probably wouldn't like whatever is in this bag considering I only have these two with me. My name's Alex by the way but I don't think you'd like it if I stuck around." To his surprise, it carefully stepped closer, sniffed the apple, and then proceeded to eat it out of his hand. Once it was done eating it looked up at the young man standing in front of her.

" _You are a very kind trainer. Only the second one I have seen in my lifetime."_

Shopping bags hit the ground as Alex just stared at the Pokémon he gave food to. She had a very beautiful voice. Sailors would joke about sirens but even this voice exceeded their alleged beauty. "Y-y-you can talk!?" he asked it complete disarray. "But…you…didn't…even…open…your…mouth." His voice faded by the time he finished his sentence.

" _It is telepathy. Not all Ninetales can do it yet I was blessed with this gift to speak to humans after some intense training. Sadly, there has not been a reason to use it to communicate until now."_

"So you're telling me that you're wild? You have no trainer at all?"

" _That is correct. All who have tried to capture me were nearly heartless so I fled or won against them in battle. I sense that you are not that way, yet you own two Pokémon yourself."_ Her voice was so soothing yet gave him the chills. Alex didn't even know basic information on about 80 Pokémon, let alone that some could talk to him in his language. He scratched his back with one hand sheepishly while holding a smile.

"Well I haven't really been trying to go to all the gyms. I work at the docks just a short distance away instead. My job is to guide strays off to safety when everyone else is working. Yeah we battle, but I'm not really into injuring them; just focused on getting them to move." He soon noticed a series of cuts on her front left leg. "You should come with me to at least get the cut covered." She immediately took a battle stance while Nidorino mirrored her sensing Alex was in trouble.

"Nidorino, stand down! You know not to attack any wild Pokémon unless they attack first or I order a command!" A hesitant Sandslash wanted to jump in while Nidorino reluctantly walked back to his master. "You too Sandslash. No attacking unless it attacks first." The sight of them retreating made her relax; she started to sob.

" _I am so sorry…I have never had anyone offer to do this before. Please forgive me!"_ She proceeded to place her front paws on his shoulder and bury her head in his chest while moving to a full cry. His warm hand softly rubbed her head.

"It's okay. Come on, let's go."

The four of them made in back to the well-lit road only for Alex go back into the mart for a split-second after he saw how emaciated the fox Pokémon was. While the tails were still healthy looking, the rest of her looked awful in the light.

The walk back was still tense between Alex's Pokémon and her. Ninetales was put in the front while Alex acted as the buffer while his two original partners were in the rear. She still had her doubts in her mind until they walked up the outside stairs into the apartment.

It was just as Emily described it and Alex didn't mind the first time he saw it: clean overall, a glass window by the front door with blue drapes, 32-inch screen television, white walls with a few posters for decoration, a plain brown couch for three, a plain brown loveseat, cream colored rug, plus a reclining chair that Alex bought. Black and white tile floors were exposed where the rug did not cover the floor. Kitchen materials were mysterious to her until he pointed out each one and explained its function. The toaster, microwave, and oven surprised her the most since he didn't have a fire type and wondered how he ate hot meals.

He let her roam around after his two original partners were called back. She picked up his scent as she moved to the left of the living room television since that was where his bedroom was. His room was also modest with a desk, chair, lamp, dresser, closet, more posters, and a full-size bed. After her exploration was done she opted to sit on the living room carpet just staring out the glass window by the front door.

"I have the medicine here. This might sting a bit," Alex called while he came from the kitchen. A Super Potion spray was applied and she jerked immediately. "I know it hurts but it'll be better soon. I promise." Bandages were wrapped around it for good measure. She just lied down on all fours with a concerned look on her face. "Would you like to stay the night?" Ninetales thought about it long enough to where Alex had to snap his fingers to make sure she wasn't in a trance.

" _I do not want to be a burden. I should really get going."_ He proceeded to pet her head to calm her down.

"Nonsense! Make yourself at home. Don't worry about those two; they just aren't used to new Pokémon since I really don't travel."

" _Thank you, Alex."_  She soon fell asleep on the couch after giving him a lick on his face.

"She must have been through a lot," he mumbled to himself. "I don't know what her deal is but she'll probably leave in the morning. In the meantime, I'll just quietly turn on the television and peek over occasionally."

Alex never made it to bed, opting to sleep on the recliner to keep an eye on her until he was fading. He grabbed the comforter and gently placed it on her while he found a spare, thin fleece blanket for himself. He could've sworn she smiled before he went to sleep.

* * *

A thin layer of snow blanketed the city when Alex had to head off to work. A double shift was not something he wanted to do today until he remembered how much money he was getting for it. What made it better was that the Ninetales sent him off with another playful lick to the face. He told her that she could stay until she felt like going off again; he didn't want to assume she was happy in the apartment after how hesitant she was last night. She took full advantage of the offer by going back to sleep once he left.

Packages were practically flying off the ships once Alex arrived to work. Once he was spotted with his trusty Pokémon, he was called on to move some smaller Christmas packages. Three hours had passed before the first wild Pokémon came onto the dock. A Fearow had made its way close to a ship hauling food which was a fairly common occurrence on any other day. Alex educed that this one must've been heading to Cinnabar Island and wanted a quick meal. Nidorino attempted to talk to it until it charged at the poison type; Alex saw the whole exchange.

"Poison Sting!" Poison needles were enough to fend off the predator this time around as Fearow didn't put up a front. "They're not into it as much I guess," he mumbled while he went to pet Nidorino. No more curious Pokémon made it to the docks due to the massive temperature dip that happened around noon. Light snowfall compounded the misery that everyone was experiencing until the morning shift ended.

"You staying Alex?" a co-worker asked in the toasty break room with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"Yeah, but I think I can do it." His co-worker just stared at him in awe.

"You're one crazy man. Then again, if anyone could do it then it would be you. See you after Christmas!" Bodies were all over the place as the night workers replaced the morning ones. Alex had gotten a lot of confused looks since the worker he replaced was long gone by this point but he didn't care.

Snow continued to fall at a moderate pace as afternoon turned into evening. Alex also continued to unload goods until he thought he spotted a Pokémon through the snow making its way closer to him, only to vanish when a group of workers stepped in front of him with a large dresser and the snowfall picked up.

The remainder of his shift was uneventful due to the lack of Pokémon to shoo plus the volume of shipments to move had been decreasing since dinner. However, he was asked to stay until 11:45pm to help clean up any sizeable trash or sort packages that still didn't have a home. Throughout the night, he constantly thought about what Pokémon could've been walking to him but he just shrugged it off as mental fatigue since he had worked 12 hours before the incident happened. Punching out and relaxing in the break room was a relief for him and his cold Pokémon.

Vermilion looked beautiful on the way back home. Yellowish street lamps made the snow turn gold for a split second and the lack of wind ensured they fell so gently on top on strings of lights set up by the city. An object in the mart alley right by the main road caught the corner of his eye. He slowly approached the object only to see it was a dead Raticate covered in claw marks.

"Poor thing never stood a chance," Alex muttered under his breath. One alley over was pretty rowdy for this time of night which made him curious. It sounded like two Pokémon were mating based on the long cries of one partner while the other yelped as he got closer. He pretended not to acknowledge it until Nidorino gnawed at Alex's leg. He felt horribly embarrassed even stopping when walking past it would be more sensible.

"What is it other than two Pokémon ma…" Alex cut himself off after seeing a Ninetales and what he assumed was a male Persian in the middle of the alley caught in the middle of a mating session.

Persian had mounted her from behind and dug his claws into her side. She was still cut up everywhere in addition to the front left paw having a much deeper wound compared to the one he healed. Each thrust seemed to cause her to wince in pain. Alex quickly decided that this looked far from natural.

" _Help me! Someone! Anyone!""_

The screams while tears ran down her face confirmed his suspicions. Other areas of fur were clearly matted. A hiss came from the Persian before it dragged his claws a few inches at a time while still thrusting.

"If you  _ever_  leave my sight again, you'll be in for a world of hurt. I won't kill you like Raticate... that bastard deserved it for trying to help you escape. I'd miss being inside of you all the time," it hissed, although Alex couldn't understand it. "I think you've raised your body temperature afterwards so you wouldn't get pregnant but I wasn't sure until I saw you doing it last time. You may have gotten away with it the past few weeks, but not tonight!"

Its claws dragged across her side for a few more inches.  _"Make it stop!"_ she howled in pain.

"If you think about running now or heating up after I'm done with you, I have a few friends that have been eyeing you. I think you could handle a few extra rounds. You've had enough practice."

" _Just take the claws out of my side! Please!"_ While still having his way with her, he took a claw out and punched her in the side before digging back into the same spot.

"Shut up! You know that without me, you're nothing! Now I'm about to cum so you must be close too. Don't heat up if you know what's good for you and I'll forget the last few days ever happened."

Alex wasted no more time revealing himself by jumping into the alley.

"Nidorino…use Double Kick as hard as your legs will allow you," Alex ordered in the calmest tone that Nidorino had ever heard; it could feel the anger behind the calm.

The result was not good enough for Alex's taste as the Persian stopped to dodge the potentially fatal attack. Unnerving calm came from the next order as Alex did his best to keep his anger bottled up to avoid scaring the wild Ninetales.

"Again Nidorino." Yet another dodge came from the feline. "Poison Sting then Body Slam. Trust me on this." Persian thought it was in the clear by dodging the needles until it looked up at the mass of purple coming down on it. Paralysis forced it to lie there as Alex picked her up.

" _It h-h-hurts everywhere,"_  she said weakly as he tried to hold her where there were no cuts. Part of her backside was from the cuts leaking blood. Her vagina was also swollen from who knows how long of continued raping. Alex made a split-second decision in his head after he assessed her condition.

"Shhh. It's okay. We're going to my place. I just need your faith in me," he whispered in her ear as he knew the Pokémon Center was further away compared to his apartment.

There was no way to tell how bad the injuries were in the dark alley, but he wasn't willing to risk her possibly dying in his arms in the cold night on the way to the center. Nidorino was still on edge after seeing the Persian staggered to its feet. The moment Alex went to leave the alley was the moment Nidorino used Double Kick to send Persian flying into a group of trash cans; it still was twitching in pain.

"I can't bring myself to kill a Pokémon so I'm sorry if I can't get more revenge for you. Let's get you cleaned up," he whispered while she used a lot of energy to raise her internal body temperature.

The only sound that was going on in the city so late at night was the whimpering of the Ninetales on the way back to the apartment. Sandslash and Nidorino had a guilt trip with each whimper or short breath by Ninetales considering the current circumstances and how they acted when they first met. The rate of snowfall increased after the scuffle in the alley; the accumulation from the past 24 hours had gotten up to a foot in some places before the new wave came during work. Large piles of snow covered the stairs to the third-floor apartment as they approached. Sandslash did not wait for an order to start clearing the snow even though it made him feel weak. Slowly they ascended the stairs until they all reached the inside of the apartment.

"Alright you two that was great work," Alex said in a monotonous tone. "You will be rewarded later. Now return." Both Pokémon lowered their heads before they were hit with the red beam.

Ninetales had become unconscious from exhaustion after Alex silently applied his only Hyper Potion all over the white fox but he was thrilled she was breathing. Applying bandages was tricky, but he still managed to do an effective job of covering up all her serious visible wounds. She was carried to his room where he gently laid her on the bed before tucking her under the fleece lined comforter and getting some supplies for later. He silently managed to turn his desk area in his room into a makeshift bed although he was planning on staying awake until she woke up.

The thought of her dying in his room ran through his head because although the Pokémon Center had more resources, trying to get there this late in the horrible conditions would be too taxing on both of them. He silently cursed at the lack of experience he had as a trainer to make such a critical decision, the fact that he only had one emergency Hyper Potion at his disposal, and owning only four spare Super Potions for his own teammates.

Late into the night, she finally started to breathe steadily in her sleep. Alex tried to figure out what to do when she woke up and no matter what he did, it wouldn't be an easy conversation. Alex reflected on the trip home as the clock reached 4:30am and he finally put his head into his hands and started to snivel and cry as quietly as he could.

He knew he had just performed an early Christmas miracle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shout-out to people who have worked back-to-back shifts at work or long shifts in general. There was a time when I worked at a restaurant and due to a staffing issue, I worked 9am to about 11pm (or whenever closing was that night; it varied) and then I had a span where I worked Friday night 4pm-12:30am then Saturday morning at 7am then Sunday morning at 7am. Quick turnarounds aren't fun but it feels so good when the shower is over, you eat some food, and finally when your head hits the pillow. For those of you that may be in that cycle or working overtime regardless of the job, keep pushing. I get where you're coming from. Cheers to you! You have my respect.
> 
> Last, this chapter had my first mature scene ever so I would greatly appreciate any feedback or thoughts.
> 
> That's all I have for now, see you next chapter. Have a good day :)
> 
> -Just_1_Man


	3. The Road to Recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of comforting going on in this chapter so let's get to it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon but I do own my OCs.

Alex did not leave the room for the duration of Ninetales' sleep. Even when the sun came up he still refused to leave. Sandslash and Nidorino were quietly called out and were ordered to stay quiet while they enjoyed their rewards. Sandslash plopped down in front of the heater because the warm air reminded him of his home near Rock Tunnel whereas Nidorino found a specialty homemade snack on the counter. She finally awoke around 2:30 in the afternoon after squirming around in a nightmare. The loud cry and flailing had the two saviors rushing into the room only to be gently pushed out by their master.

"Shh shh shhhh. You're safe now," he said in the gentlest tone he could muster after they left. Heavy breathing still came from the exhausted Ninetales until she had nearly worn herself out.

" _Is he gone!?_ " She turned to Alex.  _"Are you going to rape me too!? I should be dead! Pregnant! Anything or anywhere but here!"_  

Both sentences addressed to him ripped Alex's heart out of his chest. He stayed silent as she tried to use some sort of attack from her mouth but nothing came out; she continued to fidget or occasionally scream out of pure hysteria unable to defend herself. It took a few more minutes to register what was happening.

"Can I come closer?" Alex asked quietly while on the other side of the room still in his chair.

" _Please…I n-n-need you h-here. Help me,"_  she said very weakly; slowly he walked to the side of the bed. He knelt down at eye level not trying to intimidate her and offered her water that he brought in last night.  _"Please…hold…"_  she could not finish her sentence due to another outburst of crying but Alex knew what she was trying to say. Slowly but surely, he crawled into bed after she finished the bowl of water in what felt like record time and let her put her head into his chest while she continued to weep. He immediately noticed the sheets were far warmer than her just being in bed and got settled in.

"You don't have to try to keep yourself warm anymore. I can get another blanket."

She immediately relaxed her body.  _"I am fine with what you gave me."_

Alex chose his words carefully. "You don't have to say anything if you don't want to or you can tell me as much as you want."

His warm hands ran gently through her fur on her head but he stopped when she started to shift away from his side. Ninetales thought about running out of the apartment on spare adrenaline but she had nowhere to go. She also figured out that if Alex wanted to rape her, he would've done it already. She put her head against his chest and nudged him to get him petting her again.

" _I was scared. The big city, nowhere to go, Pokémon that fight only in groups, worried about being caught. He promised me safety and I believed him. It was going well until he made a move on me when I was sleeping. He said that if I left, then I was a goner in this city and that scared me…so I let him do whatever he wanted to me to keep me safe. Even scratching me on the leg the morning after at the risk of serious pain or infection."_ Time passed as she started to weep again while Alex waited patiently until she was done.

"So that mark on your front left leg was from him too?"

" _Uh-huh,"_  she sniffled. _"It was the mark that showed I was his so that other alley Pokémon did not try to hurt me."_ Alex's stomach knotted up knowing he contributed to the current situation; healing the cut actually made it worse on her.

"I-I-I had no idea." Ninetales didn't reply as she dozed off for a few minutes then woke up to continue.

" _The night you took me in was the first time in weeks I was away from him. I almost attacked you because I knew what would happen if I was not with him at night. What you saw last night was only the beginning of what was to come later on; he would have completely broken me and I would have been carrying an egg inside me this morning."_ Alex was surprised that she was so open about everything up to this point yet stayed silent. " _Despite the potential for punishment, I still followed you because I felt you were a nice person with good intentions. I even stayed in your apartment until I left to see you at the docks."_

"So it  _was_  you last night." Alex kept his tone neutral and voice soft as her words hit him hard.

" _I-I-I was too scared to come to you because I was afraid of getting caught by all of those people."_ Silence echoed through the room for what felt like years while Alex continued petting her; he finally spoke once he felt her muscles loosen.

"I should've noticed you through the snow. Had I known it was you, I would have immediately run up to greet you. I just shrugged it off as an illusion and didn't think twice about it because you weren't acting up around any cargo."

" _No, I was in the wrong…"_

"That's not true," he butted in while going from petting her to gently hugging her. "That's all on me. I get paid to guide Pokémon on the docks to safety regardless if they are wild or not and I didn't do my job when it mattered most. I am so sorry Ninetales," Alex said with the deepest sincerity.

" _I was going to ask if I could stay another night fearing the punishment. He found me hiding long after the sun had gone down and immediately said he would make his mark stay on me forever and then he started off more aggressive than usual…"_  she closed her eyes and rubbed her head in Alex's chest as hard as she could.

"Stop, please. You're trembling. What matters is that you are here now…in a safe place…protected by two Pokémon…and me. Body Slam plus a Double Kick left him out cold. Look at my eyes." She tilted her head up. "He is  _never_  going to hurt you again.  _Nobody_  is ever going to do anything like that again as long as I am within an earshot of you in this city or if you come with me. I swear on my life."

" _I am not sure if I want to stay with you though. You have a good heart, but will you become like the other trainers I have seen on your journey? Cold hearted? Only caring if you get the strongest Pokémon to win at all costs? Degrading your Pokémon when they fail?"_

Alex pondered her concerns. He knew the trainer life wasn't all rainbows and sunshine but his inexperience in adverse situations outside of work may prove too much for Ninetales to fully trust him.

"I'll let you make that call after you rest. You can sleep peacefully knowing that nobody is going to hurt you. I don't have work today because it's the 22nd and I have the 23rd, Christmas Eve, and Christmas off so you can do whatever you want." She looked around the room to gather her thoughts.

" _What is this 'Christmas' thing?"_

"I'll explain it later. Sleep for now." He let go of her to get up but she immediately hugged him; she then buried her head underneath a pillow while blushing.

 _"Please do not go,"_  Ninetales whispered.

"Okay, I'll stay right here while you sleep."

" _No…while we sleep; I know you were up all night worrying about me."_  It hit Alex that he had been awake from 6:30am yesterday until now which was 3:30pm on the digital alarm clock; 33 hours straight. A yawn escaped him when he did the calculation in his head.

"I don't need any sleep. Really."

" _How about now?"_  Her body heated up for a short burst and Alex instantly shut his eyes while embracing the warmth and softness she provided.

"No fair," Alex mumbled playfully.

" _You said it yourself: we are safe now. Rest easy knowing that I am safe."_

Both of them fell asleep in each other's arms in a matter of minutes.

* * *

Everyone in the apartment fell asleep around early evening once that they realized that there was no work down at the docks. Alex was the first to wake up around 7:30pm due to the purring of the white fox next to him. Nidorino woke up and quietly made his way into the bedroom where he received a nice petting session from his owner by the side of the bed. Sandslash made its appearance before plopping on the floor to continue the nap before Ninetales woke up. When she did wake up, the two original Pokémon bowed their heads in apology for the number of times they almost attacked her for no good reason. After everything was cleared up, Alex decided it was time to remove the bandages in the bathroom.

"Now this might pull on your fur a little so please bear with me here." A quick tug on all the bandages minimized the pain that she felt. He felt bad about applying the bandages haphazardly yet was thrilled when he saw how little fur stuck to them.

" _Can I have a hot bath? I still feel the glue from the bandages and I want to get rid of any traces of…him."_  Chalk up another thing Alex wasn't prepared for: a fire type wanting a bath.

"Sure?"

" _Drizzles or snowfall never really affected me and I can always heat up the water if it is not hot enough; only water attacks from Pokémon really hurt me."_ Regardless of the irony he still escorted her to the bathtub.

He made sure to gently scrub on the deeper wounds that remained with a washcloth. A look at where the left leg mark used to be was all gone which forced a grin. It was at the top of lower back where the tails connected to the rest of the body and at the tips where he saw some minor cuts on some tails. He stopped cleaning her as he remembered the folklore concerning Ninetales. At a young age, he learned that they had the ability to subject anyone or anything to eternal damnation for just grazing their tails.

"You have some cuts on your tails. Do I have your permission to clean them? Or will I be cursed regardless?" Alex immediately regretted asking her as he felt the magnitude of his question sink in. This felt more like insulting her intelligence than anything else. She took a second to stop enjoying the pampering and look back at him.

" _He clawed at my tails? I do not remember that. Maybe that is why he could not even touch Nidorino or that he lost so easily; a fast Raticate was sliced in a matter of seconds after trying to help hide me. Still…never in my wildest dreams would I consider removing the ability to curse a living thing for touching my tails."_  She turned back to face forward to think about it.

"...I understand if you still want to protect yourself around me. Tails for you are something that…"

" _You way wash them all as you see fit,"_ Ninetales interrupted. Alex refused to move out of fear so she turned her head back to look at him a second time with an inviting look.  _"Trust me like I trusted you. Regardless of if I join you, I do owe you one favor,"_  she sighed.

The human's touch on the tails were very soft as if he knew he would still be cursed. They were even softer and smoother than the rest of her which is probably one reason they are so sacred and should not be touched. Alex refused to get close to her vagina for fear of triggering the memory of last night, opting instead to continue cleaning each individual tail with more effort. Before he finished the last one, he could feel that area start to drastically heat up. She turned back to him yet again.

" _A quick rub please,"_  she said monotonously.  _"I already burned anything he may have left inside of me sometime before I woke up. This is a new start for me and I am lucky you are the one to help me."_ Her head lowered.  _"I am also lucky that he could not get me pregnant before you arrived."_ He felt bad doing it all things considered, but she asked for it and he felt better once she started purring.

" _Oh yeah…keep going,"_ she moaned quietly. Alex didn't hear her and stopped once he thought it was clean enough; she whimpered.

"Did I do something wrong Ninetales? Are you okay?" She was ready to shrug him off, but she sat down in the tub and put her paws over her eyes in embarrassment.

" _Oh who am I kidding!? He was right! I am a whore! I am a slut!"_  she screamed in frustration.

"That's not true," Alex sternly replied. "Even if you think that until the day you die, you are neither of those in my eyes. Besides, it's natural to finish what has been started. Now the others are probably in my room playing so I can keep them busy while you do what you need to do with some privacy. I'll leave the washcloth so you can clean up afterward."

" _Thank you for that."_

He shut the door while he looked around for his partners leaving her alone. Ninetales pondered his words before hesitantly finishing what had been started the night before, but felt relieved in more ways than one afterward knowing Alex didn't think about her in a negative way. She cleaned up as best she could and managed to nudge the door open to the living room and she made her way onto the big couch still a little wet. Nidorino soon bolted out of Alex's room to happily greet her like a normal Pokémon. That's all she wanted since making the decision to run and protect her family: friends, companions.

"All clean I see!" Alex said with a smile on his face. "Now for the dry…ing." She tilted her head in confusion. "Fire types dry themselves faster than a towel, right?" Steam coming off her confirmed his theory while she giggled. "Let's go make some dinner."

Grocery bags from the night of their encounter still contained the proper ingredients to make a miniature feast although some boxes were a little dented from when Alex dropped them. Pasta with sauce was usually the one dish that was a reward meal instead of the usual Pokémon food and it satisfied everyone's hunger while leaving a lot of leftovers; adding one Ninetales to the group was hardly a problem. Nidorino and Sandslash scarfed down their portions while Alex took his time. The latter two let themselves back into their balls for the rest of the night seeing as they were more tired than usual. Ninetales on the other hand didn't touch her food.

"I'm sorry Ninetales. I should have cooked something different for you. I wasn't sure if you liked human food so I took a chance."

" _It is not that. It's just that I have not had a good meal since I left my home."_  Alex figured that would be an important talking point.

"When I saw you for the first time my heart nearly ripped in two because you were severely underweight. It's not as obvious now since you're all cleaned up. I'm sorry that I didn't give you water  _and_  food when you woke up." A look of reflection came over her face.

" _One apple made the difference that night. Had I not eaten that, I would have had to ask for him to get food and then he would have pinned me on my back to have sex with me. The first time I asked for food and water my first day here and I lost my virginity. He made it easy on me then, but it got rougher with each favor beyond food. Then it spiraled out of control so I resorted to eating trash…"_  she just stopped and looked down.

"So he was giving you food if you had sex with him or if you asked for anything at all…" Alex murmured angrily; he instantly regretted not killing Persian. Alex extended his hand and waved for her paw. She offered it, he took her paw, and it he gently rubbed it. "If you had asked me for food I would have given it to you with no questions asked." She lowered her head against the table. "Listen to me Ninetales. Good people exist in this world. I'll give you that they are hard to find but they do exist. From now on I want you to eat as much as you can in moderation so you can be a healthy Pokémon." It took some time but eventually she finished her bowl of pasta.

" _Can I have more please?"_  she asked with some embarrassment. Another bowl was finished in record time. Then another. Then a fourth one.  _"Wow! I had no idea that I could eat that much but it was so good!"_ She fiddled with the napkin to clean her face off until Alex wiped up the sauce for her. " _My stomach hurts though."_  Moans of discomfort echoed throughout the apartment shortly after the table was cleared. Alex carried her to the couch then proceeded to rub her stomach.

"It's just a phase on the road to getting you healthy. Just remember to eat a little more each time as opposed to binge eating next time. Would you like to go to the Pokémon Center now that you're better?" She shook her head which confused him but he didn't want to question her. "Now let's watch some television before bed. I can see all that pasta made you tired. Would you like to sleep with me again or would you prefer to sleep in alone in peace?"

" _What a silly thing to say! I slept at peace when you were next to me for those few hours. You can take me into the bed whenever you want to sleep."_ A long lick was her way of showing appreciation to Alex as she fell asleep to him rubbing her stomach. Once he decided it was time to fall asleep, he carried her to bed with him and held her close after getting situated.

Alex could sleep comfortably knowing that he had work off the next few days and that he saved Ninetales' life in more ways than one. The purring and the warmth she gave off next to him made him feel that much better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a good day and I will see you next chapter :)
> 
> -Just_1_Man


	4. December 23rd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish I had a clever title for this chapter, but nothing comes to mind. This time, it'll be straightforward. Also, it may serve as a time/date indicator for those who may think it's a different day; I'm not afraid to say I got tripped up thinking it was a different date lol. Anyway, the support for the story has been fantastic on all fronts so I thank you all yet again for your support. I may write the story, but you all help contribute to its success in ways you may not know. More notes at the end.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon but I do own my OCs.

 

* * *

Chapter 4- December 23rd

Fidgeting was Ninetales' problem the entire night. More often than not, she had a nightmare while holding back tears in her sleep. She would awake in a cold sweat to the sight of Alex by her side each time and calm down by licking his shirt to make sure she wasn't dreaming. He slept peacefully while inadvertently pulling her closer to him at random times through the night as well. Alex silently cursed to himself as his internal clock woke him up as if he had to go to work before burying his head in her chest for extra comfort. The dock worker woke up for sure around 10:00am and did not leave his bed right away to call out his Pokémon like he normally would. Instead, he continued to gently stroke the fire type Pokémon in his arms.

Alex had figured that he might as well enjoy as much of her as he could since she was still technically wild. At any given moment, she could walk out that door for any number of reasons and he may never see her again. What's worse was that he imagined her coming back to him more injured than when he found her the second time or heaven forbid some random alley Pokémon dragging her body up to him on the walk back home. He didn't even want to think about what would happen to her in a worst-case scenario; there were about four in his head before the number spiked with each variable he added. He used every ounce of mental strength not to buy a ball to capture her, but rather to help her move ahead

_"Hmmmmm. Good morning Alex"_ she yawned as her eyes opened. Besides the body heat and fluffiness, he'd miss her voice. He could be having the worst day and all he needed was for her to talk for him to feel better. Luckily for him, she wasn't a siren hell-bent on eating him or drowning him at the docks.

"Hey you" he whispered with a smile. "Doing better?" She nuzzled his face.

_"Yes. I apologize for what I did to your shirt though."_ He hadn't thought about it until he saw the little wet patches all over his chest.

"It's just saliva; it'll be fine. Come on, let's go get some breakfast." They quietly they made their way to the kitchen for breakfast and Alex let out his two partners. "Alright guys, listen up. Today is the 23rd so we don't have work today or for the next two days. This Ninetales will be our guest in that time so all I ask is that you respect her? We clear?" They nodded their heads. "Good. Food time!"

Blankets of snow had covered the entire city while they slept and it continued to gently fall as all four of them ate their breakfast. He figured the plows wouldn't be around his area for another two hours so he thought of a plan in his head to kill some time before he would be running errands. Nidorino pushed his bowl of food to Ninetales before he started to chow down on the all-purpose, all-type dry food in front of her. She politely refused and he looked a little hurt by her refusal until she took some with her paw. When the two original Pokémon finished their food, they went to a closet to retrieve some toys; Alex and Ninetales watched from the kitchen table.

_"They still act like newborns? That is rare for an evolved Pokémon."_ Alex took her observation as an insult at first, but considered that she had never seen more mature Pokémon acting playful in what he assumed was a long time.

"Sometimes yes. Other times they act like they're in a gym battle when the situation calls for it. My floor supervisor Emily jokes that these two run the docks, not her. Then when they get home, they love to play with their toys." They got to rolling around with one toy with a jingle bell inside of it. "Are you still hungry? You've finished your bowl of food I see."

_"Yes please. I will try not to overdo it like last night."_ Another bowl was set in front of her so that she could eat it up. In over two days, she was starting to gain some weight back and was looking much healthier than when they first met. Once round two was done, she stared at Alex wondering if she should ask the question that was in her head.

"Something wrong?" Now she had to ask it.

_"You seem much more affectionate around me than those two. Are you ignoring them because I am here?"_ She felt awful asking such a pointed question. Alex pondered the question for a minute before coming up with a response.

"I'm not really ignoring them in the way you may be thinking. Sandslash prefers not to be touched too much; Nidorino is a mixed bag at times. When it comes to battles though, they love the attention they receive in victory or defeat. Honestly it just so happens they have that personality. For all I know, I could've caught a Sandshrew that wanted to be held all the time."

_"So they do not resent you at all?"_

"Nobody is perfect. I caught Nidoran purely because I had a scent of a Nidorina on me and getting Sandshrew was also pure luck because it technically caught itself. I dropped a ball on the ground while it was digging to avoid my attacks, it came by me, and the ball on the ground fell into the hole it dug and captured it. It took me 20 minutes to dig for it after the battle. That moment was a sign I would be an awful gym challenger if how I got Nidoran wasn't evidence enough."

_"But are they upset that you obtained them like that?"_

"At first, yes. Eventually they liked being with me and sometimes I mess up at work so they get upset at me for that. At the end of the day, they still love me and I appreciate all they do for me. Right now I shower you with affection because you ask for it. If you wanted space, then I would give it to you as well. Believe me when I say that you are not ruining our bond in any way. Now go and play with them. Cut loose a little bit."

Various toys ended up on the living room floor since Ninetales had no clue which one would be fun to play with. Chasing a slippery ball was their favorite thing so she wanted to join in; they did that while Alex turned on the television. Weather forecasters predicted that the snow would get worse as the day went on only to stop around 11:30 at night. The prospect of being snowed in made him eager to study some battles later in the evening. He switched over to a battle channel while watching the three Pokémon attempt to grab the ball while waiting for the plows to clear his road; he waited about 20 minutes before he heard the plow drive by.

"I need to go get some things now that the road to downtown is cleared. Nidorino, you're coming with me. Sandslash, you stay here. I don't want you out in the cold any more than you usually are when we're working. Ninetales, stay here as well" he said almost like a suggestion for her. The poison type trotted over, eager to go exploring the city but pouted when he was recalled into his ball. Alex didn't sense any kind of vibe from Ninetales as she walked back to the ball they were playing with but Sandslash came over to him by the door. "Listen Sandslash, if she wants to leave…let her. _Do not_ fight her with words or your claws" he whispered as Ninetales tried to grasp the ball. "I don't want to bring her back downtown yet." It nodded and went back to play with her while he shut the door.

He returned to the apartment complex a few hours later with three paper bags in each hand and was surprised to see Ninetales still around, even if she was outside. He was even more surprised to see Sandslash enjoying the outdoors. The two were standing about ten steps away from each other staring each other down menacingly.

_"You have gotten lucky the past four rounds…but not this time!" One…two…three…go!"_ Both Pokémon dropped to the ground and did their best to make a snowball. Despite the snow being ideal to make snowballs, it was funny to see the two trying to haphazardly form something to throw at the opposition. After about three minutes of struggling to land any hits, Ninetales' snowball hit Sandslash in the stomach and it dramatically fell over. _"Yay! I finally won a round! It has been too long since my last win!"_ She trotted over and Sandslash sighed in relief as she warmed him up with a mild fire attack. Alex walked up to them with a smile.

"So who won the whole thing?" They both pointed at themselves. "Okay then" he laughed. "Let's get you two back inside so we can get an early dinner going. I spent a lot of time in the mart getting things for the next few days and I almost started eating stuff before I paid for it." He set down five bags on the table while hiding the last one in his closet; nobody paid him any attention as the two tried to get even warmer. "Come out Nidorino." It was happy to see his fellow teammates as Alex started preparing dinner.

Tomato soup was the main dish while the side salad and a piece of garlic bread rounded out the meal. Alex had splurged on three bags of type-specific Pokémon food at the mart. The two older teammates didn't know it, but it was a little reward for respecting what had been going on the past few days and Alex banked on the specialty fire food to get her to stay. Just like when he told her to stay behind, he didn't get a vibe from her as she ate her dinner. A few extra pieces of garlic bread were handed out for them to try before they all migrated to the living room.

"Battle time guys! Grab a seat." Sandslash curled up on the far-right seat, Nidorino hopped in Alex's lap while Ninetales took the remaining spot. "Wonder what they have on this time?" The host offered a backstory as the screen faded from a studio desk to the Indigo Plateau main stadium. "Day one of the Indigo Plateau championships from 18 years ago? Should be interesting" Alex pondered out loud after the graphic popped up.

_"What is the 'Indigo Plateau' and what is the championship for?"_ It took a lot of effort from Alex not to look at her in disbelief. Even a small child knew the story behind it.

"The Indigo Plateau is where some of the best trainers in the world gather for battles. You can only get there when you beat the eight gyms of Kanto and even then, you could lose in the first round. See this?" The camera zoomed out to show a Gengar and a Nidorino in the middle of the field. "Every trainer dreams of this. Every Pokémon wants to have the title of champion along with their trainer. The championship means you are one of the best trainers in the world with the best Pokémon in the world."

_"I see."_ They all watched eagerly as the Nidorino went in for a Horn Attack only for the attack to miss. Gengar jumped on top of it then landed a Hypnosis to make it go to sleep. The trainer recalled it and sent out an Onix to continue the fight. _"They move quickly."_

"All movements are precise; no wasted effort whatsoever. I'm trying to figure out how they do it before I try it myself. It's more than just dodging or attacking." All of them watched intently as the battle ended and the winning trainer's next battle was up next after a commercial break; it was a marathon dedicated to the champion from that year.

_"From the looks of it, there seems to be a lot of battling in a short period of time"_ she stated nervously. _"Are the Pokémon okay?"_

"They get healed after every battle." Ninetales still looked nervous. "Referees tell both trainers when Pokémon are unable to battle during all matches. Any trainer attacking a defenseless Pokémon is automatically disqualified and the police could get involved." She eased the look on her face and resumed watching.

When the marathon was over, he switched to another channel where it had something more in his wheelhouse: gym battles. It was controversial when it first was announced, but the Pokémon League installed cameras in gyms to catch any potential illegal activities by leaders or challengers after the Viridian City gym scandal 17 years ago. An unintended effect from the rule was that the battle film could be used as television companies saw fit. Specialists analyzed various battles while some channels just aired them unedited. Alex had figured out what to expect from gym leaders except Vermilion's own Lieutenant Surge. All it took was one powerful Thunderbolt to overload the camera with electricity to make the footage useless.

The concept of time didn't apply to Alex as he stayed glued to the television. Only when he accidently switched over to the television guide did he see that the time was 10:45pm. Ninetales was the only other Pokémon awake, trying to absorb information while the other two succumbed to sleep just a few minutes earlier. She threw her tails over everyone after Sandslash was shivering on the other side of the couch.

"Thanks Ninetales."

_"You are welcome. I do not want anyone to get colder after we were outside all day. Come to think of it, he convinced me to go out and have a little snowball fight on the condition that I warm him up. It was a nice change of pace from being in the apartment."_ Alex's plan had worked better than he thought. He knew Nidorino would be on board if she joined them but Sandslash looked indifferent from the start. Still, he knew she could leave at any time. She had not asked for space away from him so he gave her some to test how she would react. No matter the case, he kept his mouth shut because he didn't want to influence her decision.

"He always plops down in front of the heater whenever he's too cold. I'm sure he appreciated what you did for him." Her tails readjusted to cover more of everyone. "Which one of you won the whole thing?" She grinned.

" _Well…he won more rounds but I hit him in fewer tries."_ She giggled remembering how they "fought" like quick draw bandits she saw on household televisions back when she roamed the city; 10 paces apart, a count to start making the snowball, no dodging allowed, and keep going until you hit the opposition. Ninetales thought about running after Alex left, but she couldn't bring herself to do it for reasons she couldn't explain. She was strong, healthy, and confident to fend off anyone trying to hurt her yet Alex made her feel some other way.

"It's harder to throw with claws than paws you know."

_"Not when you scoop up the snow and throw it up in the sky"_ she joked. Something soon clicked in her head and she rubbed her head on his shoulder while trying not to wake Nidorino. _"Tell me about this 'Christmas' please."_ Alex thought long and hard about how to describe a holiday that had layers of complexity to someone that had not heard about it. He opted to give her the generic answer and maybe she would ask questions.

"Christmas is simply a magical time of year late in December. It also is a time of spreading kindness, compassion, love, and in some cases, miracles happen. The best part is that there are different ways to express yourself when it comes to Christmas. Some people buy gifts while others are content with visiting family. People may sing carols around a fire while drinking hot chocolate. Others volunteer their time to help those less fortunate. There is no 'correct' way to celebrate it but I know a lot of people who want gifts" he joked.

_"How have you celebrated Christmas?"_ That stung Alex harder than he had hoped.

"My parents went to Lavender Town to visit my grandparents every year and we had a big dinner despite there being only five of us. We then stayed the night and woke up early to look for presents together before we went back home." He paused to finish the rest of the story. "The past three years have been nothing like what I've been used to. My grandparents did their best, but Christmas lost some of its magic ever since my parents took jobs overseas. I wanted to relax here this time around but deep down I want my parents to come back."

_"I am sorry Alex"_ Ninetales sincerely stated. She then tried to change the subject.

_"What is the difference between 'Christmas Day' and 'Christmas Eve'? I have heard you talk about them differently."_

"The difference to me is that Christmas Eve is a time to relax and watch the outside world while you reflect on at least one thing you've done this past year whereas Christmas Day is the day to go out to see anyone or do anything. Some people have to work on those days like Pokémon Center staff but I am lucky that I have the days off. In simple terms, it's just the time shown on a clock. It all comes down to the person's perspective."

_"I am sorry that I asked all of those questions."_

"It's not a problem at all." He let out a big yawn. "I'm not sure if I want to move. Look at everyone; so peaceful even though the television is on." The remote was found between the couch cushion and the room went black with the absence of the bright light. "That's better."

_"Staying here is fine with me. It will be like old times for me; like sleeping with my family."_ A bit more heat was added to each tail and the three of them fell asleep, leaving her somewhat awake.

_"Family…that is what I want my gift to be for Christmas."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if you thought this chapter went by a little too slow (even though the pacing is slow to begin with in my opinion), but it does contain key events that will come into play later on and the story will pick up the pace as it presses onward. Moving on, why the Indigo Plateau championships from 18 years ago? Why have a Nidorino fight a Gengar then have an Onix fight Gengar? Easter egg, that's why ;). Also, the Viridian gym scandal from 17 years ago? Easter egg number two. Sometimes that respect for the franchise goes a long way for the nostalgia fans out there. I do enjoy writing this and I hope that you continue to enjoy the story. There will be a nice reward next chapter as well. Have a good day :)
> 
> -Just_1_Man


	5. Christmas Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon but I do own my OCs.

Chapter 5- Christmas Magic

Natural sunlight trickled in through the large glass window next to the door and the extra bit of warmth blanketed the right side of Alex's face. Sandslash had moved by heater whereas Nidorino still was in his lap. Ninetales had her head on Alex's left shoulder and her tails still covered a majority of the couch. Nidorino's eyes fluttered before they shot open in panic; he realized he was touching her tails. He hopped off Alex's lap and sprinted to his room to hide under the bed. The whole sequence woke everyone up.

"Wha? What's up?" Alex mumbled. "Nidorino?" He slowly got up to search for his partner and eventually found the hiding spot. "What's wrong buddy?" The poison type covered its eyes while shaking. Ninetales' head peeked into the room and Nidorino moved as far back as he could, sensing her presence.

" _Oh my! I apologize for scaring you,"_ Ninetales said while bowing her head.  _"All three of you will not be cursed by me simply for touching my tails. I have made a promise to Alex only but I figured that I should extend it to his Pokémon as well. Do not be afraid."_ One paw came away from the eye before he crawled to Alex.

"It's okay buddy; I was scared too at first." A nudge was offered on his hand. "You want to play?" A nod. "Go play while I make breakfast," he softly urged. There was a bit of tension as Sandslash happily played with the fire type while Nidorino gnawed on a chew toy in a corner of the living room. Alex watched uneasily as he set the table.

Did Ninetales intimidate Nidorino just because of the story surrounding her tails? He was always happy to see her and was respectful of her situation after she was brought back. Alex second-guessed if he should've gone to the mart on his own so that they could all bond without him present. He told Sandslash to stay back because of the cold as well as seeing how he would react to her; Nidorino's sudden change made the situation even more complex.

If she stays: Alex would be fine with her decision, Sandslash would be fine with her decision, Nidorino may be untrusting of her or even Alex.

If she leaves: Alex would be fine with her decision, Nidorino would be fine with her decision, Sandslash may be disappointed and probably wonder why Alex didn't urge her to join.

There was no easy explanation to offer but Alex was ready to explain things when the time came.

"Breakfast is ready!" Everyone gathered at the table to eat. Silence spoke volumes as time went on since Alex didn't want to sway any Pokémon. For what it was worth, none of them were openly upset with how he had been handling this whole situation. These past few days prepared him for being a trainer more than the months at the docks and he was thankful for that. Ninetales stood up then walked to the door after she finished her meal.

" _I need some space,"_  she said with no emotion on her way to the front door. Alex walked over to let her out.  _"Please do not follow me…any of you."_ Alex saw her sit outside where she had the little snowball fight yesterday before she started walking out of his sight; the curtains were drawn together so he wasn't tempted to stare outside mindlessly.

He shed a tear and sniffled quietly knowing that she may not come back. He managed to distract himself by watching television for hours on end and reluctantly called back his partners. They were confused as to why, but they didn't plead to stay out. He just wanted to be alone. When he was tired of watching battles or sporting events, he turned the television off around evening to call his grandparents.

"Grandpa? Grandma? You there?"

"Alex! Good to hear from you! It's been a long time! How's work?" Alex's grandfather asked. The timetable to phone home was usually every other week; he had been pushing the deadline back little by little the past two weeks.

"Pretty good. I took a double shift the other day; have to get as much as I can before the deadline."

"So you want to go through with trainer registration?"

"Yup. I think the time is right. I've learned a lot in my time here in Vermilion but I'm going to do it either on Christmas or the day after. I'd like to think of it as a present from me to me," he joked.

"Did you manage to catch any other Pokémon?" He didn't feel like telling them what had happened that night and how Ninetales was just hanging around until she left.

"Not yet. It's pretty hard considering a lot of them belong to families or run after I'm done shooing them off."

"It's okay sweetie," his grandmother cheerfully replied. "Catching a Pokémon is probably one of the hardest things to do. As long as you have those two you caught before leaving us, you can go as far as you want." He recoiled a little bit after reminding himself that he didn't really "catch" his partners the way he wanted.

"Maybe not back home," he laughed into the phone. "Snow is about a foot high here in the city and I can't imagine what the routes are like. I'm not even sure any bus would be able to navigate the roads. What's it like in Lavender Town?"

"We're looking at about…two feet and it's still coming down. You should be hit later tonight. Guess you'll have a white Christmas," she happily reported. "For your sake and ours, we thought it would be best if we both stayed put this year." Christmas may have lost its magic touch on Alex over the past few years, but that hurt him on top of Ninetales walking out the door earlier.

"I guess you're right. Maybe I can come by when the weather eases up tomorrow."

"Fantastic! Your parents said that they are proud of you getting a job and working to become an official trainer. Did you know that you were the youngest in our immediate family to start a journey as a trainer?"

"You're kidding! There are trainers that are younger than me out roaming Kanto right now!" His grandfather took over the conversation.

"Everyone starts off an inexperienced trainer but the older you are, the more you're able to handle adversity with maturity. All the young, new trainers only focus on winning and don't handle any kind of conflict very well." The light bulb went off in Alex's head.

If he had found Ninetales like that when he was a young teenager, he would've handled the situation differently. Yes, he could've caught it and brought it to a Pokémon Center but then what? It clearly wouldn't have been completely happy if he forced it to battle since her track record with trainers was awful. He was constantly taught how to respect Pokémon and read their body language so that they could respect him in return. Their little trial was supposed to show how committed he was to raising Pokémon as well.

"Oh my God," he whispered into the phone. Revelations continued to come to Alex in rapid succession when he pieced together certain memories at work or memories of the past 48 hours. "Thank you for mentioning that grandpa. That's going to help me so much down the road," he happily sighed.

"No problem kiddo! Anything else for us?"

"Nope. Have a good Christmas and stay warm up there for me."

"You too Alex. Goodbye! We love you!" Love…a word that Alex did not use lightly or hear that much unless the situation absolutely called for it.

"I love you guys too." The phone clicked off and he was back to being alone in the dark. It had hit about 6:15pm before a knock on the door grabbed his attention. "Coming!" The lights were flicked on so he could maneuver his way to the door. He opened the door and recoiled at what he saw.

Ninetales was in front of him covered in cuts, although they were all minor or not that deep; dry blood was around her mouth more than any other spot on her body. She just had her head facing the ground as she whimpered. Physically speaking, she was in much better shape than what he could ever have imagined. Mentally speaking, he was unsure of her condition. Both of them were inches away, yet neither of them was willing to talk or even move for minutes.

" _May I come in?"_  Ninetales asked still looking at the ground. Alex was silent as he moved out of the way so that she could enter the apartment. He was internally thrilled that she had returned but did his best not to get his hopes up of her staying. She sat down on the living room floor and stared at the draped window. Alex had made his way into the kitchen to grab a Super Potion.

"Did you…Ninetales!" The fire type collapsed and her breathing was heavy. "Shit! Shitshitshitshitshit," he muttered while sprinting to her side with the medicine. He sprayed it all over her body until there wasn't a drop left before washing her face.

" _Thank you very much Alex,"_ she whispered.  _"I just need some sleep. I finally realized that it is all over."_ The cryptic message made him uneasy as he scooped her up to place her in his bed. Was something wrong internally? Should he run to the Pokémon Center with her in his arms? How would he explain to the nurse that she is wild? The fleece-lined comforter was pulled up to her neck as he paced the room figuring out his next move.

"Ninetales you need to tell me what the hell is going on," he pleaded from the sudden stress placed on him. "I don't care if you've made your decision on me or not; I don't want you to die in front of my eyes when I'm willing to get you the best medical care in Vermilion City. Tell me what's wrong." Her eyes fluttered while she went to look at him.

" _I took the promise you made to me the morning after you found me and I acted on it. He will never hurt me again. Nobody in this city will ever think to rape me again, especially since I burned him alive in front of a group of alley Pokémon after defeating him in battle. Collapsing was to be expected after the physical and mental battles I have fought since I left my home. I am thankful that I did it in the safety of your home while in your presence. Let me rest for now…please."_

Alex didn't want to trust her health assessment one bit, yet she was always very open the moment she opened her eyes two days ago. The fact that she killed Persian made him feel uneasy but that feeling faded once he realized he could've gone hunting for the Pokémon that made her life a living nightmare if he chose to do so. The door to his room was left slightly open as he went to prepare Christmas Eve dinner.

Remaining food items in his bags from yesterday's shopping trip were used to prepare the biggest meal in Alex's time in the city. Snowfall rate increased as he applied the finishing touches to the nice spread he made for everyone. Ham was the main course with sides of mashed potatoes, bread, chef salad, a premade fruit tray, followed by ice cream and frosted sugar cookies for dessert. Not conventional compared to what his parents and grandparents made in the past, but Alex was okay having a modest meal this year at a much later time than normal to boot.

"Come on out you two! Let's eat!" They were confused since their food was not at the table in its usual spot. Nidorino stared at Alex's bedroom with a worried look on his face; Alex didn't catch him looking. "Oh no. Nonono," Alex laughed. "You guys are getting a special treat tonight. A full human meal!" Human food in general was safe for Pokémon to eat, but eating it frequently would be equivalent to a human eating fast-food every day. This was the first time Alex offered more than a nibble of his dinner. They all dug in to savor the variety of flavors that hit their tongues for the first time before stopping as Ninetales stood in the doorway.

" _I am well now."_ Any tension in the room was amplified when Nidorino left the table to walk up to her. Neither of them showed any signs of aggression, although they all knew it could get bad in the blink of an eye. A few hours of rest may not have been enough for her to heal. Jumping in place by Nidorino relieved the tension as she giggled.  _"May I eat with you?"_  Alex pulled up another chair and tapped the seat as an invitation which she took.

"Alright guys we have a huge feast to finish on this Christmas Eve so dig in! Make sure there are no leftovers!" Everything was devoured over the course of an hour. True to his word, there were no leftovers. By the time he washed the last piece of silverware, it was 10:30pm according to the stove clock. "Late night television anyone?" They all nodded and made their way to the couch where Alex turned on the channel.

The featured battle for the hour was 17 years ago from the Indigo League Championships. This was a special episode dedicated to what was, and still is, a historic battle that resonated across the world complete with panelists to discuss the unique fight. It was the fifth round of the tournament and one competitor had failed to show up to the field. Alex was always shocked to hear that the opponent asked for multiple extensions before the other competitor arrived with a Pidgeotto carrying a busted hot-air balloon and half broken basket with him still in it. Alex felt awful that he was still forced to battle with tired Pokémon or unable to make a team change considering the circumstances.

"Look at the screen guys. This…this is what we must have to even stand a chance in gym battles. We need guts. They may not have won the battle, but that trainer's Pokémon had guts and the trainer had the guts to risk using a Charizard that didn't obey him in the biggest battle of his life. Guts are something I can't teach you or myself. It's one of those things that comes naturally." Analysis of the battle followed while his two original partners started to fall asleep around 11:15pm. He turned off the television and then proceeded to turn the couch so it was facing the glass window and then made it so they could see outside.

Vermilion City was experiencing some moderate snowfall with no wind to rush it to the ground. The yellow glow of the streetlights and the shadows being cast off whatever was on the docks was a soothing sight. Nobody was outside so his attention to the scenery was undivided. The winter wonderland around the harbor made him feel at ease. Ninetales threw her warm tails over everyone like last night after Nidorino nodded in approval.

" _It is so beautiful,"_ she quietly exclaimed.

"Now you see why I like Christmas Eve," Alex casually said. Turning to his partners, Alex breathed a sigh of relief. "When I saw that I had a third-floor apartment, I was upset. We all do a fair share of walking at work so why add more on the way home? Never did I consider that the view from up here would be so beautiful." They all nodded in agreement.

One by one they started to fall asleep until Nidorino and Sandslash let themselves into their balls to help them stay asleep. Ninetales nudged Alex awake once she saw him fading into dreamland.

" _I have been thinking a lot,"_  the wild Pokémon started with her head down.  _"I want to be by your side… journey or not."_ Alex finally dropped the poker face he held the past few days and flashed a big smile. The relief he felt when he heard her say those words was enormous.

"I'm glad to hear that Ninetales!" He turned away a second later. "Still…what made you want to stay with me? Wouldn't you want to go back out there and find a worthier trainer than me or return home?" She was taken aback by his harsh self-criticism.

" _Oh now that would be impossible. There is no worthy trainer to fight for except you, Alex."_  She began to choke up. " _You fed me without a second thought. You took me in not knowing that you could have been hurt by him or me. You did not rape or beat me more when I was defenseless. You saved me from a lifetime of misery. You did all of this out of the kindness of your heart knowing I could walk out that door at any time. I could not ask for a more kindhearted trainer. That is why I want to be with you."_  She moved so that her head was underneath his neck while making sure her tails kept him warm. His hands started to rub her chest fluff as a tear streaked down her face.

"I can't imagine the past few months you've had but I promise that as long as you're with us, nothing horrible will happen to you. You will be fed, kept healthy, and most importantly, kept safe inside your ball where nobody can catch you. I can't promise that we'll win the whole Indigo League though." A tender lick made Alex gently hug her.

" _What matters to me is that I finally found a loving trainer. I do not care if we lose every single battle."_ They silently stared at the outside world for a few minutes before Alex resumed the conversation.

"We'll get you into a ball tomorrow and then I'll register for the championships; Ultra Ball sound good?"

" _Any ball is good for me…master."_  They just stared into the outside world for a little longer before yawning on the couch. Ninetales shifted so that her back was on Alex's front and her head on his upper chest. A gentle kiss was planted on the top of her head after he saw the clock had gone past midnight.

"Merry Christmas Ninetales." She turned her head around and met his lips with her maw.

" _Merry Christmas Alex."_ He was taken aback but her voice plus that kiss made him hug her tighter than before.  _"You did say that giving gifts is one part of the holiday, right?"_ He nodded followed by her kissing him again. In his mind, it felt uncomfortable taking this trainer-Pokémon relationship to this level due to variety of factors but after all she had endured and done for him, he was willing to put that awkwardness aside and embrace her kiss with his own. Ninetales put her front paws on his shoulders and went nose to nose with him.

" _You gave me the gift that I wanted: a loving family. Now it is my turn to give you a gift."_  A third kiss was exchanged, only this time it was aggressive on her end before she pulled away slowly.  _"Me."_ Alex was stunned. This wasn't nature doing the talking for her; this was genuine and straight from the heart.

"Ninetales, I…I... this is unexpected," he said while feeling his face go as red as it could go. A paw covered his mouth.

" _Your touch has always been gentle and the kindness and love you have shown me has been unconditional. Now, I want to repay you for all you have done."_

"You don't have to repay me like that, Ninetales. It's just that…I'm not sure I'm comfortable doing that after…you know." She repositioned herself so that her head was on his chest but she was still looking into his eyes.

" _What he did to me all those times had nothing to do with love,"_  she interrupted. _"I want you to show me what love feels like without worrying about anything bad happening."_ Alex's face was beyond red by the time she finished speaking. He was even more conflicted on what to do until her paw covered his hand.  _"I want to feel that delicate touch again as my second gift and I promise everything will be okay. Think of it as a gift for you as well. It is Christmas after all."_

His hand gently stroked her head while he continued to think about it. She had been all over him a few times since she asked him to comfort her after she woke up. If she was comfortable enough to tell him that while unintentionally telling him she would let her guard down during sex, she meant it. He was still unsure about what to do until she nudged his hand. At the end of the day, she knew what she wanted, why she wanted it, and relayed her thoughts with complete honesty.

"If you truly want this in your heart of hearts, then I will accept your offer. Let's go to my bed instead of here." He scooped her up bridal style before walking into his room. She purred the entire time he held her and kept at it as Alex laid her on her side before tossing his clothes aside by the lamp.

Alex used to have a girlfriend but then graduation happened and they mutually agreed to part ways after she moved to Pallet Town to be an assistant researcher; a long-distance relationship would be impossible for both of them to maintain. It pained him at first but it never "broke" Alex emotionally. He thought about finding someone but never really found someone his type in the three years after he graduated. However, he was no stranger for what was to come in bed with a girl. A Pokémon may be different, but he was willing to try. If a woman did come into his life, he would probably want to talk about the situation with Ninetales. None of that mattered now. Tonight belonged to her. Uneasiness was written on his face as he slid next to her in bed.

" _Everything will be okay Alex. You will not be harmed in any way. Now please…let me feel that gentle touch once more."_ Everything was driving him mad. Her voice, how soft she was, how warm she was all over, how understanding and kind she was about all of this.  _"Let me help you."_  She hugged him and brought him in for yet another kiss. He rubbed his hands over as much of her as he could while holding the kiss. She did her best to hold him tighter but Alex did it for her before breaking the kiss.

"Not as gentle as before huh," he said while holding a smile.

" _Maybe so, but it was just as loving,"_ she replied while smiling.  _"I will never get tired of it."_  They resumed kissing and feeling each other with her hind paws creeping closer to his thigh and his hands moving closer to her underside. Ninetales sat up along with Alex after they both reached down far enough. He pushed her on her back and started to gently kiss her chest then moved down to the stomach until she squirmed away and let out what sounded like a painful whimper.

"Are you okay Ninetales?" he asked anxiously after he stopped.

" _Not on my back Alex,"_ she managed to get out after a period of silence and somewhat heavy breathing.  _"That is how he started each time."_ She sounded like she was going to cry until he laid down next to her.

"Then I won't do that tonight. Here, give me a kiss." Her eyes had some tears in them as they went back to swapping tongues; his petting calmed her down eventually. "How are you feeling now? I can stop if you want."

" _No, go on,"_ Ninetales pleaded.  _"Show me what it means to truly love and I will do my best to do the same for you."_

"As you wish."

They continued kissing and feeling each other up for a few more minutes until she was standing on top of him, staring at him enticingly. The slow and delicate movements by Alex showed he wasn't trying to have sex for the sake of having sex. Even when Persian fucked her before he continually took advantage of her, it couldn't compare to what she was experiencing.

" _The real fun starts now,"_ she said emphasizing the word "real" as she backed up.  _"Do not move,"_  she said with a wink. Alex propped his head up on some pillows to see what would be happening. Ninetales started licking around his groin slowly which forced a moan out.  _"Just relax Alex. I will make you feel good. Trust me."_ She continued to lick him before slowly sucking him off for a few minutes and then coming to a stop once Alex started to get more vocal. She had also been watching his facial expressions to get a sense for how he was feeling. Despite the abrupt stop, Alex felt content with how good she was.

"That felt amazing Ninetales!" She went from looking at him to turning around and having the tails in his face. She raised her tails and then backed up so his mouth was closer to her wet lips.

" _Although you may not know it, your gentle touch is not limited to your hands."_ A small smile formed on his face. Considering he had very little room to be soft at work, he was thrilled at the compliment. He could hardly remember being  _that_  gentle before meeting the beautiful Pokémon in a cold alley.

"Relax for me Ninetales. Don't worry about staying standing, kneeling, or licking me at the same time. Enjoy the soft touch you want with no worries." She slowly lowered the rest of her body on top of his while Alex slowly started to lick her lips like she had done to him. A few moans escaped her which soon turned into purrs or coos. He tried to do this earlier while she was on her back but he figured this was mentally better for her and Alex surprisingly enjoyed it as well.

" _Keep going,"_  Ninetales pleaded. Alex did as she asked, trying to make her feel as much pleasure as she could handle. She started to get more worked up by thinking about how her life had changed for the better after he picked her up off the streets.

Throughout that fateful night after she thought she was safe, Ninetales had occasionally peeked at Alex sitting at his desk, only to see his eyes wide open each time. He never once showed signs of abusing her in any way after she woke up from that nightmare or that he even left the room. When she started to think about his touch more, she let out a loud moan and climaxed. Alex kept going just a bit longer with his tongue to make sure she was well-pleasured and make up for his mistake earlier before he stopped licking her; the fire type's front paws started rubbing around his groin after she recovered to keep him erect.

"How are you doing Ninetales?" Alex asked sincerely while he rubbed around her hind legs and stroked all around her backside. He gave one last lick to taste her. "That feel good?" She stood up, turned around, and rested her head underneath his chin while the rest of her body was on top of him; a nuzzle followed.

" _Fantastic,"_ Ninetales cooed.  _"Now is the time to show you the greatest act of love possible."_ More petting from Alex followed.

"I'm ready whenever you are." She kept her front paws on his chest while she positioned herself in the exact spot she was comfortable with. He placed her hands on her sides while staring in her eyes. "You are so beautiful and strong, Ninetales. I'm lucky that you chose me." She lowered her head and gave him a passionate kiss.

" _And I am lucky that you found me when I needed it most. Let me show my gratitude from the bottom of my heart."_ Ninetales slowly lowered herself onto Alex and let out a quick gasp after Alex was fully inside of her. She started to move her hips up and down slowly while Alex started to move with her. Each movement was more passionate than the last with Ninetales managing to sit upright with her paws now on his stomach; she sped up.

Both of them thought about the past 48 hours in the apartment together. They had a mutual understanding of their relationship dynamic despite it being touch-and-go. Alex never imprisoned her in a ball or in the apartment, Ninetales did not shut him out of conversations. Alex let her do as she pleased without question, Ninetales respected everything Alex had. Neither of them could pinpoint the exact moment they wanted to be with each other but they both knew this intimacy was not some Christmas gift or repayment for keeping her safe. Oh no, the passion shown was proof to Alex that Ninetales entrusted her life, safety, and overall well-being to a rookie trainer.

" _Alex…I think I am getting close,"_ she panted. She drastically sped up and bent over so her eyes were inches from Alex's. Following a loud yelp, she climaxed and Alex moved his hands from her side to her face and pull her close. He kissed her deeply while she moaned in her afterglow and kept herself on him.  _"Keep going Alex,"_ she moaned after he broke the kiss. Alex shortly followed with his own climax and she hugged him as tight as she could to make sure he stayed inside of her until the end.

Ninetales laid on top of Alex as both of them panted heavily in their embrace. When some strength returned to Alex, he gently stroked her chest fluff while she alternated between nuzzling and gently kissing his face. His hand made his way by her tails for one last rub; she jumped at the sudden touch but smiled.

"You're so beautiful Ninetales," Alex whispered again. To him, it was worth repeating until the end of time.

" _And you are so kind Alex. Thank you for doing this."_ Tears started to flow and she started to sob.  _"It's not fair that Persian taught me how to do those things! Why did I give in to him!? Why am I such a whore!?"_ Alex held her closer until she calmed down.

"You're not a whore, Ninetales. Please don't think I'll think less of you for what happened before we met."

She looked up at him.  _"You mean it?"_

"Of course. Now, let's get cleaned up. I'll make it quick."

True to his word, Alex got the shower as hot as possible for his fire type lover. He scrubbed her all over except around her vagina for which she cleaned after rubbing out another small orgasm. Ninetales also noticed he was still slightly erect and used her tongue to help him climax again. After getting a glass of water for himself and a bowl for her, the two eventually repositioned themselves back to where they were laying side-by-side, cuddling up. Alex pulled up the comforter before embracing her yet again.

"Thank you for trusting me all this time. I'm glad I could show you what real love is and you were willing to be so open."

" _So did you enjoy your gift?"_ His hand rubbed her chin while they both yawned.

"Absolutely. When we wake up, there'll be more gifts for everyone."

" _My first Christmas…"_

"Will be great," he finished with a smile and a caress of her cheek. "In the meantime, let's get some sleep." The lamp was turned off and they started to feel the exhaustion hit them. Ninetales warmed up the bed and Alex jokingly treated her like a body pillow before getting back to a normal position. The softness and heat helped him fall asleep like before. Ninetales offered one more kiss to the person who saved her and for tonight, her lover.

" _Merry Christmas Alex."_


	6. Validation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon but I do own my OCs.

The meeting of two figures on the night of December 21st was an innocent one. What started as a man offering a Ninetales a simple apple spiraled into so much more over the past 72 hours. She was scared for her life, living every day in fear of the unknown until she took a risk on trusting a human that could've easily defeated her in battle in her exhausted state. He let her do as she pleased and only treated her with sincerity and kindness when spoken to or asked to do something, expecting nothing from her in return. A dock worker named Alex with minimal experience being a trainer and a wild Ninetales now held each other in his bed after performing the ultimate form of love and trust with each other.

Christmas morning had come at just the right time as Alex woke up at a much more reasonable hour compared to what he had done the past few days. Snow was falling softly with no extra wind to guide it in one particular direction. Alex lay awake, rubbing her chest fluff and kissing her softly while she slept peacefully. Everything about her was gorgeous and he still wondered how anyone would not want her besides the fact that she was an alley Pokémon. She slowly woke up and offered a small lick on his chest.

" _Good morning Alex,"_ she yawned as her eyes flickered open.

"Good morning Ninetales." She put a paw on his chest and slowly moved it down as far as she could and then kissed him. "How are you feeling? You okay?" He thought he asked that too frequently, but she was practically his Pokémon now; he wanted to do everything in his power to show that he cared about her well-being after what she had gone through.

" _I am fine. How are you?"_

"Comfortable," he cooed. "I would lay in bed with you all day, but it's Christmas! We've got a lot to do today."

" _Like what?"_

"Oh, you'll see," Alex smiled back. "Can I ask you a serious question?"

" _Go ahead."_

"Do you think Nidorino and Sandslash will be…I don't know…jealous? They haven't shown any signs so far." She analyzed his question almost before he was done with it.

Pokémon tended to calm down over time when owned by a trainer for reasons she couldn't understand. When she fought any trainer's Pokémon back in the forest, males didn't give off a scent that indicated they wanted to mate and neither did females. The concept of "being in heat" may have only applied to wild Pokémon although what happened last night may have changed that. Alex probably didn't know much about that either.

" _My honest opinion is that they may become jealous. However, if you were to give them companions then they would be distracted. They are happy that I am around and if they start to act differently, we all can talk about it later. Now come here; I want to know what your soft touch feels like on my tails now that you trust me more."_ Alex had remembered how fearful he was when he washed her tails so this would be a better experience for both of them. He sat up in bed and she put her back on his chest while adjusting her head to be next to his.

"Don't get too greedy by wanting extra presents," he joked. She gave him a confused look; it hit him. She said all she wanted was a family. Alex internally smiled.

" _What do you mean by…"_

"Shhhhhh. Just relax." The index finger and thumb rubbed against the tip of her tail, then he worked his way up to the thicker part and started to use the whole hand. She started to moan after the third tail was massaged and she was dripping a little after the sixth one. Mating for the species had to have involved with the tails because a basic massage was getting her worked up. "These are so soft Ninetales. I can see why you'd want to protect them with a curse. We're almost done." The seventh tail made her shudder in anticipation, rubbing the eighth one came with kisses on her cheek, and starting the ninth one made her almost instantly lose control.

" _Alex…I think…I am going to…gah!"_ He stroked the ninth tail with left hand while cupping and rubbing her wet lips with his right hand. The move caught her off-guard. " _Keep going…please!"_  Ninetales pleaded loudly.

Alex stopped massaging the tail but sped up with his other hand and she climaxed. He brought her in for a kiss and continued to rub her, wanting to hear her moans of pleasure while swapping tongues until he gradually stopped. Alex wrapped an arm around her stomach while they looked at what had leaked onto the sheets before looking into each other's eyes.

"Beautiful," he whispered. "I will never get tired of calling you that. Thank you for letting me touch your tails. I can't put my finger on it, but there's something magical about them other than being softer than the rest of you." Ninetales smiled while she basked in the afterglow.

" _That was amazing Alex."_

They both sat in bed for a few more minutes before they started to get up. Alex felt a little hurt that most of her scent was washed away after last night's shower. Ninetales carefully licked herself clean instead of wanting to get in the shower. She then grabbed a toy to play with as Alex went into the kitchen to cook breakfast and send out his loyal partners to join her.

Alex made a special breakfast for Christmas which only consisted of human food and homemade treats from his Lavender Town home. Sandslash enjoyed the crispy bacon, Nidorino enjoyed the treats, and Ninetales loved the blueberry pancakes. Nobody had openly showed signs concerning last night which made Alex feel easy. Today was going to be a good day.

"Alright you three that's enough human food. Any more and you'll start getting too fat," he laughed. "Wait in the living room for me." They all darted to the living room where Alex had the Pokémon wait while he took the one bag he hid from the previous mart trip out from the hiding spot in his room. The sight of all three Pokémon scurrying around in anticipation made him smile and feel warm inside. He sat on the recliner as they sat in front of him eagerly. "I got presents for my two hard workers!"

He rummaged around to make sure that he carefully grabbed the items since one of them could result in a trip to the Pokémon Center. A lot of time, thought, and money had gone into Alex's selections. Initially buying the items hurt his wallet if were to ever set out on a journey. He had regained some of the funds since his purchases.

"Nidorino gets a Protein boost and a Poison Barb." The purple quadruped jumped for joy as he ate the attack boosting supplement out of Alex's hand and fiddled with placing the foreign item somewhere on its body. Sometimes a few extra items were in large shipments and were available for sale to the workers before the public got them; Alex handed someone else the money to buy it and drop it off at the mart so he wouldn't raise suspicion with Nidorino.

"Sandslash got some Soft Sand and an Iron boost." Likewise, the porcupine-like Pokémon held onto the bag as if it was going to jump out of its claws after eating the defense-boosting vitamin. Obtaining the Soft Sand much easier since Alex could keep it in his pocket after buying it. "Finally, we have miss Ninetales."

" _But you did not know if I was going to stay,"_ Ninetales whimpered out of joy; Alex smiled and dug into the bag. He had slipped up last night by mentioning that he got gifts for everyone but luckily, she forgot that part of the conversation.

Ultra Balls were taken out of the bag and placed on the ground. Alex figured if she wanted to come with him, she should do it on her own terms. She finally tapped the center of one after staring at them and everyone else in the room. The two watched as she was "caught" by Alex only to be let out a second later.

"Now she's staying with us!" The other two cheered in excitement. They had grown attached to her in the past few days despite some bumps in the road. Alex had turned to her after the commotion died down. "And here is your gift. It was a little short notice but I think you will still like it." A red bow was wrapped around her neck and it rested comfortably on her chest fluff. Not too tight, not too loose. She pawed at it, looked at everyone, and started to cry.

" _It is so beautiful. Thank you so…"_ her sobbing prevented her from finishing. Everyone comforted her while she cried tears of joy. It was official: she now had a family that would love her unconditionally and would be taken care of for the rest of her life. All that ran through her mind was the word "no."

No more worrying about where the next meal was going to come from. No more worrying about being caught by mean trainers. No more worrying about being afraid to speak up. No more worrying about getting injured without medical care nearby. No more physical abuse by humans or Pokémon. No more lonely nights when she wasn't with Persian. No more strangers telling her she was useless or rabid. No more sexual favors for things needed to survive. No more fake love. No more empty promises. No more being worried if she had made the right decision to protect her family by leaving home. She could finally start being happy.

"Come on! We're going to the Pokémon Center to get registered as gym challengers!"

Vermilion City was somewhat bustling on this Christmas; anyone that was out wished Alex a merry Christmas on the long walk to register for the Indigo League Championships. He had recalled all three Pokémon so that they could stay warm and dry all the way there. Ninetales was unsure about being recalled until Nidorino explained what it felt like. Nurse Joy was working the counter once Alex stepped in. The center was vacant since it was only 11:00am and the people he passed were going to residential areas on the east side of the city as opposed to the north side.

"Merry Christmas! I would like to register for the Indigo League Championships please."

"Give me one second here." She tapped away furiously at the keyboard to make sure she pulled up the right tab. "Name? Age? Main city of residence?"

"Alex. I am 21-years-old. Lavender Town although I am working here in Vermilion." Five minutes passed with the computer calculating the information she punched in.

"You are all set Alex! Here is your Pokédex. It contains your trainer ID so don't lose it."

"I thought these were reserved for trainers who started in Pallet Town or at least got the traditional starters."

"Three years ago, one of Professor Oak's new assistants managed to find a way to mass produce them so they can be given to any trainer. The only thing is that they are missing some optional features like height comparison. As long as you can identify Pokémon and have an ID number, you will be fine." Alex internally chuckled knowing his previous girlfriend probably led the development on that project. "Best of luck!"

"Can I heal my Pokémon please while I'm here?" Ninetales had declined trips to the center probably because she wasn't owned and would be nervous around others.

"Of course! I'll take them for you." Alex waited patiently as a few more people walked in the lobby looking to get their partners healed. To his surprise, Emily walked in.

"I just came here to drop off some company medical information. Even on my day off I'm still working…figures. Did you just register?" Emily asked casually. "This wouldn't be the first time one of our employees used their day off to register.

"Yup! I'm officially a trainer now."

"That's great! So it's fair to say that you'll be leaving us?" Alex saw guilt tripping at its finest.

"I was going to tell you tomorrow after work so I could put in my two weeks but yeah, I think I want to take the gym challenge."

"I had a feeling you would register soon," his boss sighed. "Don't take this the wrong way, but we found your replacement already and he has been working in a different department for about a week. Had you stayed, we would have kept him there until you left. He's still excited to join us just like you were." Alex looked down in shame. Despite all the hard work and effort he put in, he was easily replaceable as a body. The charisma he brought to work would be hard to replace though. "Please understand that we fully support your decision. One of our veteran workers in accounting convinced Lieutenant Surge to battle you for an official badge sometime."

Beginner's luck was already on his side. Was it really luck though? He was a likable person and had made his intentions of becoming a trainer known around everyone. His job was done well, he never really came close to breaking anything, never showed up late, all of those may have played into him getting this chance. Surge may have blown him off if he waltzed in at a random time so at least this wasn't a total surprise on both ends.

"I'll be at the gym tomorrow morning then. I promise to gather my things by the end of the month." Emily talked with him about the finer details of what was to come before she waited at the counter for the nurse to return. Nurse Joy walked out with Alex's Pokémon and some papers.

"Everyone seems to be healthy. Here's a few information sheets on what to expect while you take the gym challenge. Keep in mind that your experience may vary and things may change along the way. You may collect all eight badges in any order you wish until the tournament. Take care!" He stuffed his papers into his coat pocket and exited the center figuring out what his next move should be. Snow wasn't a big factor on the roadways so he made a call.

"Grandma? Grandpa?"

"Hello? Alex?"

"Yes! Merry Christmas! You guys staying warm up there?"

"Our fireplace is going right now, dear," his grandma responded. "It's sunny as well so it feels warmer." At least he had an extra motivating factor to visit.

"I'm going to stop by in about an hour. I have some news for you!"

"That's great! We'll see you in an hour. Bye!" Alex couldn't remember the last time his grandparents weren't happy. Although he could imagine them being worried when he left back in the summer.

Bus services were still running within the city in addition to the routes up north so he hopped on an empty one and the driver took him to Lavender Town with no issues. They kept a small conversation going to pass the time on a 45-minute ride through the somewhat snowy roads about what their plans were for the next year. The bus finally stopped on the outskirts of town and Alex tipped the driver.

Lavender Town looked much different with the sun reflecting off the snow banks. Usually it had an aura of gloom with the cemetery in the northeast part of town by the mountains. Even clear sunny days in the summer couldn't overshadow the aura of the sleepy town with a giant burial ground. For the first time in years, Alex felt some Christmas magic come back to his home. People that were out waved at him in passing on the way to his destination and he soaked in the liveliness all the way to the doorstep. One knock was all it took for his grandparents to open the door.

"There he is! Welcome! Come on in champ," his grandpa exclaimed. Not much had changed in the home except for the addition of Christmas decorations. Snacks were on the living room table by the television so he made his way there. "It's always good to see you."

"Well I figured the weather was better today and decided to stop by. Ready for the news?" They nodded while getting settled into their reclining chairs. "I signed up; it's now official. I am now a trainer that can challenge gyms."

"Hey, that's wonderful!" his grandma replied. "I want to see everyone now. Have they gotten bigger?"

Alex tossed out the Nidorino and Sandslash that stuck with him through all the obstacles in the four months since he left. They walked up to his caretakers and were looked at, pet, given treats, anything else that they thought was good. He couldn't keep it in his heart to hide the fact that both of them weren't captured on pure skill so he confessed his way of capturing them to his grandparents. They laughed in response because capturing their first Pokémon was by accident as well.

"I have one more," Alex said quietly as he pulled out Ninetales' ball. "She just joined me this morning so let me introduce her. Come on out Ninetales!" A bright light filled the room as she elegantly materialized. She shook her head hoping to get rid of the cobwebs of staying in a ball for the first time then surveyed the room. The two unfamiliar figures staring at her with soft smiles made her hide behind Alex.

" _Who…who are they?"_ she stuttered out of fear. Alex was intent on addressing her actions instead of directly replying to her; he didn't want to confuse or startle his fromer caretakers by telling them she talked to him regularly and he could clearly understand her.

"Aww she's just a little shy," Alex said while stroking her head. "Ninetales, these are my grandparents. They raised me alone for the past three years and I was due for a visit." His grandma tapped her thighs, indicating that Ninetales come over to her. "Go on girl. She won't hurt you." Still no movement. "Why don't you call out Nidorina?"

"Maybe that would help. Come on out Nidorina." Ninetales slowly walked over to the new face and had a quick chat then offered herself to be pet. "Look at this Alex! She's adorable!" That easily made him blush since he said that or thought about her in that way. "Where did you find her?"

"She was roaming around the docks and I took her in." It was a half-truth so he didn't feel guilty about excluding the other half of the story. "She needed some help and now here we are." Ninetales started to purr while his grandpa went to pet her.

"It doesn't matter how you catch Pokémon my boy. All that matters is that they respect you. This looks like the case here."

The next few hours were dedicated to making up for lost time with stories of work or living in the big city. Ninetales had taken a liking to resting in front of the fireplace after being shown off to the rest of the family. Nothing had changed around town and Alex wasn't surprised at all. He had forgotten about the stability this place provided him until he walked the streets. Dinner was prepared and was brought out to everyone as the sun started to set; conversation continued into the late evening with the topic of the gym battle being the last one. He figured he would inform everyone now instead of when they got back to the apartment. They cheered knowing that they could battle with no restrictions.

"I think it's time we get going. Come on guys," Alex yawned.

"Take this before you go." A rolled-up wad of money was placed in his hand. "This is for the cab ride back; I think you deserve a little more privacy than a bus," his grandfather whispered.

"Thanks guys. I love you!"

"Love you too honey!" They shuffled out the door to wait for a cab. Ninetales didn't want to be recalled yet.

" _Can I ask you for a favor Alex?"_

"What is it?" She looked at the ground then looked at the west exit.

" _I would like to see my family one last time."_

Her words nearly knocked him over. "There was no way that you travelled all the way from this far north down to Vermilion, right?" She acknowledged that she made the trek. "Holy shit," he mumbled while rubbing his forehead. Walking the distance with no rest would take a minimum of 12 hours. "Sure thing. Alright guys, we're going to do something else for a bit but you can come back now. I hoped you like the visit." They happily jumped in place as the red beam brought them back into the warmth of the ball.

" _Please call me back. I want the forest to be the next thing I see."_ He did as she commanded and he made his way to the west.

Few paths in the forest navigable except for the ones that were routinely walked on by either Pokémon or humans. Many of them scurried away at the sight of Alex as he treaded westward under the bright full moon. He figured that he was nearly halfway through it based on the signs posted on trees with directions so he called her back out.

"Question is where do you want to go now that you're out here?"

" _We are close by. Let me lead the way."_ The two scouted for any sign of a den far away from the beaten path. Alex had to ask her to warm him up a few times since the snow was up to his knees. She finally found what she was looking for and Alex followed behind her from a distance.

It was a den inside of a small cave that had a group of eight Vulpix huddled close around a small fire. One's ears perked up and suddenly all of them stood ready to fight. Ninetales took a step forward and sniffed the closest one; it was one she grew up with. The whole group sniffed her in return and they were climbing all over her.

" _I see you are all still here,"_ Ninetales sighed in relief.

" _Nobody except that human over there has come close to us in a long time. You should get away from him now while you have the chance. We'll hold him off."_

" _No."_

" _What do you mean?"_ The sad look on one's face gave Ninetales the will to speak; she looked at Alex off in the distance then back to the pack.

" _I have made a new friend."_

" _Friend!? No! All humans want to do is hurt us!"_

" _Not all of them do."_ They stood eagerly awaiting what she had to say next.  _"I wanted to test humans in battle to see if I would like being with them. As I got stronger, I saw that they were not as I had imagined them. My strength became too great for here so I left in the hopes unworthy trainers would not come here to get me or any of you."_

" _At least we know why you left. That still doesn't explain…him."_  Ninetales wanted to keep a majority of her journey a secret while owing them an explanation.

" _Leaving you behind had consequences that I did not foresee. Alex has saved me countless times over the past few days and he has a good heart. He never demanded anything of me, he never took advantage of me, he let me be me, and he has two other Pokémon that love him unconditionally. They are also his friends."_ The pack thought about her words. Her time away from them made her more mature and she was unsure if they could understand her point of view without going into her life on the streets.

" _What will we do when we come across any humans then?"_

" _That is something you must figure out on your own. If you are wary of them, do not approach or at least watch them in silence. The heat of battle brings out the worst in everyone so it is important to see what happens after it is over. Each human is different but you must understand one thing."_ She waved Alex over by her side then licked him.  _"Good people exist in this world. I will give you that they are hard to find, but they do exist. Right Alex?"_

He smiled. "Right! You'll know when the right person will come into your life. The key for you all is not to force anything too much. Go with your gut."

" _That is why I am with Alex. It is getting late so we must be going."_

" _It was great to see you. We missed you,"_ one replied sadly; their faces said they wanted her to stay.

" _Me too. That is why I asked him to take me out here. I wish you finf happiness like what I have received. Farewell."_ Ninetales bowed then let herself back in the ball, leaving Alex in front of the eight Vulpix.

"Thank you for talking to her. It's up to you whether you want to believe me, but I swore I would do anything for her. Keeping her fed, warm, full, healthy, and safe are my top priorities from this point on. I bid you goodnight and a merry Christmas as well," Alex sincerely said while offering a bow. Every Vulpix followed him and launched flames in front of him to lower the snow level all the way back to a main path before running back to their den. "They were worth protecting," Alex whispered to himself.

To save some time, Alex kept trekking west until he reached the Saffron City gate which took him about another 15 minutes. He then arranged for a cab to take him to the apartment with no trouble. Self-reflection was what he did on the drive home seeing as his life was going to change forever. Different scenarios of the future ran through his head right up to the point where the cab driver stopped at the apartment complex.

"That'll be 500P boss." Alex handed over the entire wad of cash; it totaled 600P.

"Keep it all. Merry Christmas."

The walk up three flights of stairs felt less annoying now that he would be leaving soon. The apartment looked and felt more like a home than any other time he had lived there. There was no way he could take all his things so we would have to make some tough decisions on what to keep in the coming days. A decision he made the moment he shut the door was to keep Ninetales in her ball so she could get used to it. Travelling the region with her outside of it all the time seemed dangerous; maybe sleeping next to her in a Pokémon Center would be ideal.

For the rest of the night he kept questioning if he really had the fortitude to win until he took a deep breath and stared at three balls on his nightstand.

"We've come a long way. Tomorrow we'll see how much our work has paid off."

He slept knowing his trainer career was going to get started with a bang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a good day and I will see you next time for the final chapter :)
> 
> -Just_1_Man


	7. Final Test of Vermilion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the last chapter in this short story. I've learned a lot over the course of this story and I will have my final opinions and notes on this story after the chapter has ended. I don't ask this too much, but I strongly encourage you to read my final A/N. Enjoy the finale.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon but I do own my OCs

Alex woke up to his phone ringing at 5:30am which made him literally jump out of bed. There was no way that he was late, so what was the point? He stumbled around his room attempting to find his phone in the dark. As far as he knew, he still was employed and was going to put in his two weeks after his shift was over.

"Hello?"

"Alex! It's Emily. Good morning."

"Emily? How did you get my number?"

"Your paperwork," Emily responded bluntly.

"Oh! Sorry, not quite awake at the moment. Is it busy at the docks? I can come over now."

"It's fine; apparently an hour more of sleep  _does_  make a difference. Anyway, let me clarify what I meant yesterday. You don't have to come into work anymore since your replacement already knows their duties. Second, I have your official gym battle time. You battle Lieutenant Surge at 11:00am sharp."

Mixed emotions ran through Alex's head once he digested what Emily had just said. He was officially out of a job now that he was a trainer, although he had an adequate amount of time to prepare for arguably the biggest battle of his life.

"That works…I guess. I think I'm going to leave the apartment tomorrow. I have a little bit of packing to do, but most of the stuff came with the apartment." Emily hummed on her end to make sure she heard him.

"Very well. You may leave your keys inside the apartment or drop them off by my office earlier. I'll stop by later with something for you. Good luck in your battle!" The phone clicked and Alex was left staring at his phone in the dark.

"Should've remembered that she said that. My ass is going back to bed," he mumbled to himself.

A quick glace was given to his two Poké Balls and Ultra Ball as he thought about calling them out. He thought better of it after realizing they needed some rest. He read the instruction manual of his Pokédex to help him fall asleep with the help of his phone as a light. His eyes eventually shut after he was looked over all the features it  _didn't_ have.

Alex woke up around 9:30am to give him enough time to get through his usual morning routine. All three Pokémon were let out to relax as he showered and prepared breakfast. The meal was a very simple with each member getting type-specific food while Alex had toast. Vomiting at any point before or during the battle crossed his mind so he wanted to make sure there wasn't too much in his stomach.

" _Do you not have work today?"_

"No work today. Our gym battle in less than two hours. I've thought about what I've wanted to do. Surge is an electric type specialist so Sandslash is going to be the key factor when we want to gain a big advantage. Nidorino, you're a well-rounded battler so I might lead off with you and take it from there. Ninetales, you..."

" _Will be using Quick Attack and Flamethrower."_ Her being so confident about this threw him for a loop since she had been so reserved in the short time they knew each other.

"I'll see how the battle goes, but that information is handy since my Pokédex doesn't have the function to tell me any moves. At least the instruction manual told me that so I don't look like an idiot on the field."

Flamethrower was a powerful move for sure, but Alex was afraid to rely on her alone to win because he had never seen her battle. The upcoming battle wasn't an alley fight which may have her at a disadvantage because she was used to seeing ruthless fights or deaths. Would she be able to control herself in the heat of battle?

"I'm going to watch television on the recliner to relax before the battle. You three can do whatever you want except eat and spar. Regardless of what happens, I'm confident you guys will do a good job." They nodded in solidarity before going to play with their favorite toys for the next hour. Alex left the apartment early when the time came so that he would get to the gym early and get used to his surroundings.

Official Pokémon League statues lined the pathway to the electric leader's domain on the south side of the city. Raichu statues were prominently displayed in front of the entrance and once he stepped into the lobby of the gym. His attention was turned to a large muscular man walking closer to him. Alex felt intimidated as Lieutenant Surge was about seven inches taller and at least 30 pounds heavier in pure muscle alone.

"Are you the brat that works at the docks?" Lieutenant Surge really didn't give much hope to the rookie trainer in words or body language.

"I am. Now let's get to it," Alex sternly replied while making direct eye contact, not wanting to show any sign of backing down. Surge boisterously laughed then got right in Alex's face before poking Alex's chest.

"You've got guts kid. You're right; let's get to it." Surge backed up and pointed to the large metal doors leading to the battlefield then folded his arms. "My associate told me you don't have a single badge but I have to battle trainers of all skill levels. Step into my gym so I can show you how much hope you  _really_ have." A rectangular dirt floor with white chalk lines was the standard based on all of those battles he watched on television and this one was no exception. The referee stood in the middle surveying the area as both trainers stepped into their corners.

"This will be a three on three battle with only the challenger being able to substitute. The match is over when all three Pokémon for one side are declared unable to battle. Begin!"

"Pikachu, show this kid what it means to battle!" Alex took deep breaths as his palms eventually were covered in sweat. Meanwhile, Surge stood tall with his arms folded and his Pikachu let off small sparks to show it was itching for a fight. Alex shut his eyes for a few seconds to refocus before making his selection.

"Nidorino!" The confidence in his voice echoed through the gym yet it felt like a false confidence deep down; bells rang to signal the start of the battle at the referee's command.

"Start off with a Thundershock!" Bolts of electricity struck Nidorino dealing moderate damage. The poison type shook it off and stood firm still growling. The look in its eyes got Alex "in the zone"; any remaining fear left the rookie. The adrenaline rush from battling average trainers paled in comparison to this moment. He was going to own it.

"Double Kick!" Nidorino charged up for a powerful series of kicks that leveled Pikachu from the side.

"Use Thunder Wave to slow it down!" Nidorino couldn't dodge the paralyzing move as the quicker Pikachu maneuvered around it to find an opening. "Follow up with Quick Attack!" Again, it was hit from the electric mouse; still no command by Alex to counter the onslaught of speed. "This is the big leagues kid! You can still back out without me severely injuring your Pokémon! Pikachu, use Quick Attack again! Finish it!" Closer and closer it charged in until it was just at the right distance for Alex's liking.

"Body Slam!" Nidorino surprised everyone by pouncing on the incoming Pikachu. "Don't think for a second that I'm getting stage fright now that we've started," Alex said with a smirk on his face.

"Jump and use Thundershock!" Surge ordered with some urgency in his voice.

"Poison Sting!"

Pikachu squirmed free to jump and fire its attack from above while Nidorino aimed upward to launch dozens of poison needles. Instead of colliding like Alex had thought, the attacks went for the opposition. Nidorino panted heavily because he wasn't used to the pace, but he noticed Pikachu struggling to stay balanced since the poison ran through its body.

"Quick Attack! Beat…it…down," Surge ordered with a snarl; Pikachu sprinted ahead recklessly.

"Body Slam!" Nidorino tried to move but paralysis stopped him and he took the full force of the attack with no way to defend himself.

"Thundershock!" Nidorino took another zap of electricity and struggled to its feet. "You waited too long to call it back kid. Quick Attack!" Alex could see the poison's effect kicking in so he took one last risk.

"Double Kick!" Nidorino roared for the extra power as he kicked the incoming Pikachu square in the stomach. The force of the kick made Pikachu faint on impact and after it hit the ground, Nidorino felt the adrenaline rush out of him and he too collapsed.

"Both Pokémon are unable to battle! This round is a draw," the referee stated. "As per league rules, the gym leader must send out their Pokémon first to start the next round when a draw is declared." Lieutenant Surge laughed it up again.

"That was a gutsy performance!" He went back to a serious face once he saw Alex wasn't falling for the praise. He couldn't tell if it was real or fake so he did his best to block it out. "But now it only gets harder kid. Voltorb!" Another electric type rolled onto the field looking agitated.

"Shit…so much for gaining an edge," Alex mumbled under his breath. "Return, Nidorino. Great job!" He looked down at his belt to make his next selection; it was obvious what he wanted to do. "Sandslash!" Surge was not phased at all; the bell rung for round two.

"Screech!" An uncomfortable sound wave traveled throughout the gym resulting in Sandslash trying to cover its ears along with Alex.

"Dig!" Alex attempted to scream over the noise. Sandslash managed to hear him and happily obliged by quickly going underground.

"Remember to wait for it to come up Voltorb!" Alex wanted to draw it out as long as possible, expecting one of them to be caught off-guard; neither one of them showed signs of anxiousness. Silence returned to the battlefield until Alex decided to move.

"Now!" It came back up fast to deliver a super-effective hit.

"Sonicboom!" A different wave of energy hit the ground type to send it skidding across the ground. "Kid, I've seen ground types all around since I moved here after the war! You think I don't know how to handle them? Now use Screech again!" The frequency returned so Alex started to shout before it got too much to handle.

"Poison Sting! We can't risk another combination!" Unfortunately for Alex, the move was so weak that Voltorb used Screech again after getting hit. "Again!" A third round was fired at the ball Pokémon but this time it was poisoned based on hearing the frequency die down quicker than last time. "Finish it with Slash!"

Using Slash was the end-all solution whenever Alex was in a pinch at the docks. Although Nidorino was more experienced in battle, it's attacks were more effective if it had room to maneuver. The precision Sandslash offered was unmatched by any other trainer or Pokémon Alex had ever seen in his life up to now. Combine that with the fact that Slash had a high chance to deliver a fatal blow, and Alex had a powerful move to win the battle after wearing down the opposition. Surge put his head down with a smile as Sandslash was charging.

"My Voltorb doesn't have much left in this battle so it's time to end the round." He snapped his fingers and a bright light filled the gym flowed by an explosion with only a few feet of distance between the two Pokémon. Dust settled and both Pokémon were seen knocked unconscious.

"Both Pokémon are unable to battle! The round is a draw! With two draws, the winner of the next round wins the match. Lieutenant Surge, please make your decision first on who to send out," the referee ordered. Alex's mouth hung open still trying to piece together the last sequence of events.

"What was that!?" All that confidence he had built up was shattered in an instant. Sandslash would have the obvious type advantage going forward but now his ace was gone. A smirk came from across the way.

"Just my personal way of getting rid of ground types. Lowering the defense then coming in with a big boom thanks to Self-Destruct. I'll admit you're better than the usual runts walking in here though, especially when they think they can beat me with a tiny Diglett." Alex internally cursed after suddenly remembering in school how gym leaders had to cover their weaknesses somehow. Surge's tactic was ruthless yet effective in defeating pure ground types. "But your hope for a badge ends here kid! Raichu, get out here!"

Stories about his Raichu's power were heard all over the docks and extended to people living in the city. Citizens had a theory that his Raichu saved him in combat and was afraid of nothing, but Surge never talked about his service to anyone. The thing could easily stun or even kill scores of people with a few bolts of electricity based on how long he's had it. Ball in hand, Alex called on his newest member in the clutch.

"Go, Ninetales!" She elegantly materialized and quickly shifted to her battle stance after seeing the sparks fly from Raichu's cheeks. Although she held her own against a pack of alley Pokémon, this was a whole new ballgame for her and Alex since it was their first battle as a team. Raichu was no slouch; it could be argued that it was on-par with Zapdos' power if the rumors were true.

"Awww how cute. That red bow on her neck is adorable," he taunted. Ninetales let loose a little bit of fire with each breath to match the sparks flying on the other side. There would be no way that she would let anyone bully or underestimate her after what she went through.

" _Our opponents are strong…but they are also fools,"_ she angrily relayed to Alex.  _"I will be happy to teach them a lesson."_

No response came from Alex as he froze in fear after surveying the situation. He didn't know if he should forfeit for her safety or battle. It was just a badge and he could challenge Surge when he had more experience. The concept of gutting it out wasn't as black and white as he thought when he was living the moment. Raichu was licking its lips in anticipation of what it saw as an easy opponent; that was the tipping point. The referee was about to signal for the bell to ring but Alex grabbed his attention.

"Excuse me, sir. I fo…"

" _Do not quit!"_ Ninetales pleaded.  _"We talk about trust all the time and now is time to act on it. It is okay to be scared for me, but you have worked so hard for this moment. I will be fine."_ Alex nodded in support, albeit nervously.

"You going to stand there all day kid? Forfeit or fight! Pick one!" The words that Ninetales offered gave him newfound confidence in addition to the order to make a decision.

"We'll fight!" The bell rang to signal the final round.

"Hit 'em with Thunderbolt, Raichu!"

"Oh no you don't! Use Flamethrower!" A powerful stream of fire broke up the electrical attack and still hit Raichu with plenty of power to spare. "Ninetales, Flamethrower again!" She repositioned herself to strike from the side for a heavy hit. Surge was well-beyond infuriated.

"Thunderbolt! Give it everything you got!" Electricity made its way to the fire type as flames engulfed Raichu yet again and it dropped to the ground. Ninetales had taken the full power of the Thunderbolt after she fired her attack but she shook it off and took her battle stance.

"Ninetales, use Quick Attack!" Her first step was so quick that it was almost like Raichu's attack bounced off her harmlessly. The impact forced Raichu to slide on its back all the way to Lieutenant Surge's feet; a flag went up shortly after the dust settled.

"Raichu is unable to battle. The winner is Ninetales! This match goes to the challenger, Alex!" Cheers of joy came from Alex as he jumped and waved his fist in the air out of pure joy. He then sprinted onto the field to embrace his newest team member.

"You did it! You actually did it Ninetales! I'm so proud of you!"

" _No master... we did it._ _"_

Nidorino and Sandslash were called out to partake in the celebration as well. They joined in on the hug in the middle of the field as Alex started to give them praise and affection for their roles in securing the victory. Lieutenant Surge and the referee came over to congratulate them and hand them the Thunder Badge as proof of their victory.

"That was some Pokémon you had there, kid. Raichu hasn't gone down that fast in a long time; guess it's back to training for us. I think you have what it takes to go far in Kanto even though you're a rookie." Just like that, they both left, leaving only the group of four to stare in awe of the badge.

* * *

Pokémon Center technology never ceased to amaze Alex after he took everyone there to heal up. He made a stop by the mart to pick up some items for the journey he would start tomorrow morning. Over the course of four months he saved about 35,000P between working on the docks and winning money from some casual trainers looking to battle. After food expenses plus traveling necessities, he still had more than enough money to hit the ground running.

One final feast was held in apartment 317 around dinner where everyone was celebrating their achievements from the battle. The party was interrupted by Emily since she wanted to see him before he left. Her items to drop off were a farewell card as well as a 5,000P Christmas bonus. Alex still had not moved the couch which was a good excuse to stare out the window at the beautiful harbor one more time in the sunset before he was to depart the next morning. Saying farewell to Vermilion was going to be a tough pill to swallow.

"Tomorrow morning, we are out of here and on the road to the Indigo League," Alex said with healthy dosage of hype behind it. "Free reign on the apartment tonight everyone, but don't break anyth…" he was cut off by the sound of Sandslash running to the heater; Nidorino jumped on the recliner behind them like a trampoline. "As I was saying, just don't break anything." Nothing really piqued Ninetales' interest other than curling up next to Alex.

" _So how did I do today master?"_

"You told me your attacks but you never told me that you were so strong. You don't have to call me 'master' if you don't want to as well. Calling me a 'friend' in front of your pack meant a lot to me." She adjusted herself so that her head was just under his neck and looking at the window; a laugh followed.

" _You never asked about how strong I was! I don't think we'll lose for a long time."_  She turned her head to look at his eyes.  _"Master?"_

"What is it pretty girl?" Alex replied while stroking her head.

" _Are you not scared of the uncertainty out in the world?"_  He zoned out as flashbacks of his life ran through his head. Alex then flipped her so that her chest was on his and softly caressed her face.

"Long before I met you, there was a fair amount uncertainty in my life. My parents have been in another region working long hours since I graduated, my grandparents sent me on a small journey before I got here, school was its own case, then there was uncertainty about getting the job on the docks. Rolling with the punches is probably the best way to go with it. Not many things in this world are set in stone."

" _What about when you saw me? Or when I told you that you could touch my tails? By the way, you may touch them as much as you want for all eternity if it comforts you. Also, it makes me feel…you know,"_  she said while blushing. There was no denying how much pleasure she received from it.

"That too. There was no doubt that you needed food the first time and getting you off the streets the second time I saw you. The uncertainty only came from if you would trust me that night. Regardless of what you would've done, I would've left the apple." Alex gave her a quick kiss on her maw. "Look at you now; a beautiful Pokémon that's just as strong." Both just laid there continuing to stare out into the harbor for a little while longer.

" _Hmmmmm. Masterrrrrr. I think I am starting to fall asleep. Can we go to bed together? The ball was okay last night but I prefer you next to me."_ Peeking at his other two partners was the confirmation he needed to go to bed as well. It was late and he had to start packing his things in the morning. The other two were acting like their first day after work; Alex could make a decent amount of noise and they wouldn't hear a thing. His entire collection of cooking pans once spilled from underneath the sink onto the floor and they never flinched.

"Alright, get ready. Up you go." It was the second time she had been awake when he carried her in his arms; such a strong yet gentle grip like last time. She whimpered as he turned on the lamp and it turned to sobbing once they got into bed. "Hey now…what's wrong? Don't cry," he cooed.

" _I-I-I'm f-f-finally realizing how lucky I am to be with you. Please never let me go even if I can never battle again,"_ she sobbed quietly. Her maw found his lips again for comfort.  _"No matter how I think about it, I am not good enough for you. But I am scared and selfish for thinking that nobody is good enough for me. I should be on the streets now. I should be having children after all the favors I asked from him. How am I not alone right now? How am I not hopeless? I have been running away all my life and got lucky one time."_

Powerful words continued to hit Alex hard as she buried her head in his chest. He came to a sad realization that she may never be "normal" despite all he had done for her and will continue to do for her. He wasn't sure if she would tell him everything that happened in her time in the city at some point, but the least he could do was avoid doing anything that made her relive those memories. She may be fine at first, but she could just snap in an instant.

"One lucky break is all it takes sometimes. There may be some situations where it's too dangerous on the road, but you can always sleep with me if that makes you comfortable." Ninetales weakly pounded her paw against his body in frustration.

" _But what if I_ _accidentally_ _burn you if I have a nightmare or just burn you out of fear!? It is going to hurt you Alex; I do not want to hurt you!"_ Alex let her cry as much as she wanted. Time was no factor as she stopped at times, only to start again at random intervals. His shirt was soaking wet by the time the tears stopped and she was sniveling profusely.

"I will hold you at the risk of getting burned. I will hold you in the depths of your despair whenever you return there. I want you to think about this every time you're battling any pain: you are never alone." Ninetales eventually calmed down and kept her eyes away from Alex's.

" _Water…I need water."_ Alex made the trip to the kitchen and returned with a bowl without causing a stir from the other two Pokémon in the living room; she drank it as fast as she could when he returned.

" _I was right about you the day we met. Thank you for everything, master…I mean Alex. Can I ask you something?"_

"Anything."

" _Can…you lay me on my back? I want you to make love to me so that I can look into your eyes and never be afraid again when I am in that position. I do not want to be scared anymore."_ Alex was taken aback by the blunt statement; he thought it would be about his "soft touch" instead.

"I'll take it slow. Just give me a second." He discarded his clothes and stood at the foot of the bed looking her over in the room lit by his lamp. She was still on her side as he slid next to her. "Tell me when you're ready." Deep breaths came from the fire type as she intended on going through with her demand.

" _Roll me over,"_ she said, trying not to cry. Alex was ready to speak, but she waved her paw to silence him. He slowly put her on her back before straddling her chest. Tears started to form in her eyes so he went in slowly for a kiss to help her get through it. The soft caress of her face got a moan out of her as the tears started to fall. Alex broke the kiss once he felt them on his face.

"Ninetales…you are so beautiful, so strong, and so brave right now. I want you to not worry about a thing, okay? Let me make love to you and not the other way around. If you're not comfortable at any point, tell me. You will always have the final say. I love you and I would never do anything to hurt you."

" _Hold on,"_ she quietly sobbed. The paws cleared any remaining tears and she took a few more deep breaths.  _"Do whatever you want to me,"_ she squeaked; that wasn't the first time she had used that phrase. Alex had an idea after hearing her tone.

"How about I tell you what I will do in order so you won't be scared?"

When his first relationship was past the fourth date, his girlfriend was all about randomness and being spontaneous. Different times, different places, even different themes if they were feeling adventurous which never happened, although they talked about a few things. Neither of them demanded it often or did it just for fun; they weren't maniacs. The act of telling Ninetales the rundown was so that she could feel more comfortable and maybe save himself from getting torched with a Flamethrower.

" _Please…"_

"First, I'm going to kiss you passionately while feeling your soft body. Then I'm going to give you quick kisses all the way down your body while still rubbing it. I'll rub your lips followed by licking them until you're ready for the next step. Then I'll spread your legs and make love to you like you wanted. After that, we can cuddle and fall asleep together. Occasionally I'll talk to you like I always have as well. Does that sound good?" He felt awkward telling her everything instead of doing it as he went along, but he knew it would help the situation more than hurt it.

" _I…I guess that is fine. I do not have to do anything, right?"_ she asked with some hope in her voice.

"I will do whatever you tell me to do. To start, lean back and let me do all the work. Now let me kiss that beautiful mouth of yours."

Alex started slow with his tongue then gradually sped up as her tongue found his. The warmth radiating from her body made Alex moan in delight and the softness of her fur made him feel like he was on a cloud. He broke the kiss and shifted down so he could start kissing her neck. The red bow still rested comfortably on her so he decided to keep it on and work around it. He could hear mild purring as his hands continued to work their way down before stopping. A small grin formed on her face when she looked up at Alex getting ready for the next step.

" _Time for my favorite part,"_  Ninetales cooed. A smile formed on his face as he started to rub his hand on her lips. She let out a moan as Alex continued to rub her inner thigh with his free hand.

"There we go," he encouraged. "Relax, pretty girl." Ninetales started to fidget when Alex started licking her not out of fear, but of how good it felt. It wasn't enough to put her over the edge, but it felt like a constant wave of mild pleasure.

Alex continued to keep her squirming and moaning before increasing the intensity little by little. Ninetales' breaths went from long and deep to short and labored. She let out a small yelp and her hips buckled when she climaxed. Alex stopped licking her and used just his hands to gently ease her back to a calm state while still making her feel good.

" _Do not stop Alex. Keep going until I do it again. It feels so good,"_ Ninetales moaned.

"Let me give you a little break first."

" _But why!?"_ she complained; Alex moved back up so that he was nose to nose with her.

"Trust me," he whispered with a smile. "In the meantime, I'll keep you busy."

His plan changed a little bit from what he had told her, but only because she wanted a second round. Also, he remembered that his girlfriend had climaxed multiple times in a short span and the pain she felt exceeded the pleasure after a certain point; no way he was going to make that mistake now of all times. He was deliberate in how he stroked her or kissed her, making sure she wouldn't get too worked up so quickly. If he felt like he was doing too much, he would take his hands away. When he felt it was time, he shifted back by her tails.

" _What are you…ah!"_ Alex's slipped two fingers from his right hand inside of her and started to move his hand around slowly.

"You'll see why I gave you a break right…about…now."

His left thumb and index finger started to rub the tip of one tail. Based on her entire midsection jolting up in the air, he knew that another climax was not far away. Rubbing the tail turned into stroking it as his right hand sped up. She let out another yelp and her entire body jerked as the climax hit her harder than anything she had felt before in her life. Alex was worried he didn't wait long enough, but didn't hear anything indicating she was in pain. When she had stopped moving and her breathing was more drawn out, he shifted next to her.

"How was that?"

" _A…ama…amazing,"_ she panted.  _"That…was the second best feeling I could have ever imagined."_

"What was the first?" Alex asked curiously.

" _It has not happened yet."_

"That doesn't make any…wait." Ninetales sat up and lowered her head.

" _You told me that I did not need to do anything, but I can't just enjoy this by myself. Let's make this our best day together."_

She started to paw around his groin to get him erect before using her tongue. Alex hummed in delight as she worked her whole mouth around him. She used his method of stopping before he got too worked up, only to start up again. When she thought it was time for the next step, she laid on her back and gave him a lustful stare.

" _Make love to me Alex. Make love to me the way I have always wanted."_ Her tone was passionate. At this point in time, she was no longer afraid or felt uncomfortable. With Alex beside her and a nudge from him either physically or mentally, she felt like she could do anything with confidence.

"My beautiful, beautiful Ninetales." He kissed her one last time before getting into the most comfortable position as she adjusted herself too. He spread her legs and admired what was in front of him. "Ready?" She nodded and he made his way inside of her. A quick gasp escaped her mouth and he started to gently move his hips while holding onto her sides.

Ninetales had gone through previous heat cycles in the wild along with her pack, but it was quelled only on a physical level. There was never a Pokémon that she truly connected with enough to raise a child between her and her mate for the cycle. Some males only saw her as a way to relieve themselves, so she burned up whatever traces they left inside of her after they pulled out of her to avoid something she didn't want. Females sometimes treated males as a way to relieve themselves as well, so the males would relieve themselves in front of them just to tease them before walking away.

If a male ever abused her in the middle of mating, she wouldn't hesitate to burn them or flat out fight them since most of the time they were equal in strength. With Persian, he was arguably weaker than her. If she did burn him in the middle of his passionless sex or outright rape, she could only assume that she would be subjected to a fate worse than death until the day she actually died. An entire network was at his disposal and he was not afraid to use it if he felt something was wrong.

Alex was someone she never considered having kits with; she didn't even know if that was even possible but he made a strong case for a full-time mate as weird as it was for both parties. She was a little sad after their previous endeavor in bed because the warmth she provided him burned up whatever he left behind inside of her. The joy she vicariously felt through him in the afterglow eventually outweighed her own sorrow. Him making love to her on her back was a sign that she had found the right mate for her regardless if she would become a mother.

" _Alex…I can feel you are almost ready. Let it out,"_ Ninetales softly urged between her short breaths. When the time came, he stayed inside of her as he climaxed. Alex collapsed on top of her stomach and they both tried to catch their breath. Ninetales placed him by her side before passionately kissing him, eliciting another moan until she broke it off. Alex haphazardly pulled the comforter up to their necks to get comfortable.

"Are you okay? Did it feel as good as you thought it would?"

" _I am fine and it was better than I would have ever imagined. Thank you,"_ she replied while rubbing her paws on his back.

"I'm proud of you Ninetales. You will always be strong and beautiful in my eyes. Nothing will ever change that." They continued to embrace each other as they started to feel sleep overtake them.

" _I am nervous about tomorrow. There are so many things going on in my head. I'm scared,"_ she mumbled in Alex's chest.

"Remember what I said to think about?"

" _That I am never alone?"_

"That's my girl. Tomorrow is a new chapter in our lives and we'll help each other through the tough times. Sleep peacefully, Ninetales."

" _Easy to do when you're holding me. Goodnight Alex."_ She quickly fell asleep to him rubbing her head.

He stayed awake a few minutes longer to watch her sleep like that first he took her home. However, this wasn't like when he was awake for 33 hours straight with almost 12 of those hours worrying about her well-being. He knew he would never have that kind of night again for a long time. Obviously they would not have sex every night on the road, but Alex could watch her go to sleep knowing how much she cared about him and how much he cared about her.

"Goodnight Ninetales. I love you."

The next morning was a much warmer day with the temperature almost like spring. Sunlight was reflecting off the snow and there was no wind swirling or clouds in the sky when he finished packing for good and left the key inside. Alex, along with the three Pokémon he cared for, walked through the city to the northern end to buy any remaining supplies for the journey ahead. He made sure they all were in an even horizontal line once they approached the city line up north so that they would take their first step into the travelling trainer lifestyle together.

After they took the first step, they were ready to take on whatever Kanto threw at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I threw in one last sex scene for you guys as a "thank you" for your support. In all honesty, each mature scene took me a lot longer to write than I would like to admit. I don't have a knack for writing any serious romance so this was out of my wheelhouse by a mile. However, I do have more of a knack for writing hurt/comfort.
> 
> My hope was that this story wasn't seen as simply pure smut/PWP because I wanted this story to be more than that. I wanted each romantic scene to offer more than just sex. In the end, I cannot control how people think nor am I telling you what to think of this story because everyone thinks differently. Another thing I hope comes from this is that the story has "staying power"; I want it to be just as meaningful in the summer compared to fall or winter.
> 
> Maybe this was the worst romance story you've ever read, maybe it was the best, maybe it was an average one. Whatever you may think or feel about the story, just know that I am content with what I have written but am still open to any & all feedback even though this is done. I may be content, but that does not make me immune to both positive and negative criticism for future stories.
> 
> I had a passion for writing this story but passion only got me so far. It was all in my head but actually putting it down wasn't so easy. For that, I am a man of my word and I offer my thanks to other authors "Better A Freak Than A Fake" for helping me get started with the first two chapters and Archangel2462 on FFN for helping me clean the story up as well. A little nudge is all it takes sometimes to get the ball rolling.
> 
> That is all I have for "You Are Never Alone" so I thank you one last time for taking the time to read it and have a good day :)
> 
> -Just_1_Man


End file.
